Destination Anywhere
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU. AH. Bella is in search of an adventure and Edward is running from a legacy he doesn't want. Their paths cross in the most unlikely of places, and the attraction is instant. Mobward.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight fanfiction**: Destination Anywhere.

**Pairing**: Bella/Edward.

**Warnings**: Language/adult themes and situations. AH .

**DISCLAIMER**: everything recognisably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story line however belongs to me.

Chapter One.

Bella sighed in absolute frustration as the fiftieth car passed her, ignoring her out stretched arm and hiked thumb.

Did no one pick up girls on lonely stretches of road anymore?

Huffing tiredly she hitched the heavy ruck sack over the opposite shoulder to give the other one a break. The road stretched as far as the eye could see over countless miles of deserted countryside, dissected by a strip of tar. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Maybe Charlie had been right. Why hadn't she listened to him? Maybe because she was a stubborn eighteen year old girl with a dream. But in hindsight maybe her father had known better this time.

Her heart fluttered in relief as she spied a small puff of dust on the horizon. A car was speeding towards her: maybe this time she would get a lift.

Please God, she prayed silently.

The car eventually reached her and she dropped her bag in a dejected heap on the ground. It was so fucking heavy, it would have to be because it carried all her belongings. Every meager thing she posessed in this world was in the relatively small canvas bag. The car actually slowed and she turned hopefully towards it. It was a porche; sleek sexy and costing more than her father had earned in the last ten years, its expensive silver paint job twinkled at her, eflecting the suns bright rays into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes she was concentrating so much on the vehicle its self she didn't realise it had stopped, directly next to her.

Her heart jumped and almost broke right out of her chest when she saw the driver emerge from the expensive leather interior. Tall, lean, graceful and looking as expensive as his car, he was sex on legs. Bella gulped down the drool that threatened to spill out of her suddenly slack mouth as she closed it firmly. Looking like she had just escaped a funny farm wasn't going to get this beautiful man to give her a lift. His bronze hair shone in the sun, it's unruly haphazard style shading his eyes partially. Deep emerald green and filled with amusement, his eyes were also somehow predatory and hungry as they came to rest on her lithe form. He was dressed casually enough, grey t-shirt and black jeans, slung low on slender hips. Her eyes fell to his boots and she stared in wonder at the tips of what appeared to be scuffed black cowboy boots. A wide leather, studded cuff graced his left wrist. It gave him a bad boy vibe that frankly made all of Bella's lady bits tingle. A heavy ring sat on his index finger on the same hand. It appeared to be a signet ring of some sort, it's silver face that of a scull.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A smooth and utterly sensual voice asked, whipping her eyes upward instantly.

The accent was British, as posh and upper class as royalty. Bella gaped a lot like a fish out of water at him not finding the words to reply to his polite enquiry.

A slow smirk, which was as sensual as hell, twisted his face into a mask of admiration as his eyes did some scrutinising of their own. Bella was dressed for the heat; a tiny long length vest fit her small, wonderbra'ed breasts to perfection before floating downward to her hips which were encased in the shortest denim shorts known to man. Her legs were beautifully tanned, after just having spend a few weeks on the beach. She was proud of them; but she had never felt more self conscious than she did right at this moment with those cool green eyes flitting up their lengths before coming to rest on her face again. He smiled at her then, slow and decadently delicous causing her to catch her breath, a traitorous heat spreading across her cheeks.

Like a school girl she was god damn blushing.

Bella forced her eyes to meet his, before returning his smile shyly. "Ah, yes please." She finally replied. "I need a lift to the next town." She explained dropping her eyes and studying a scuffed sneaker with far more interest than it deserved.

She waited for his reply and when one didnt come, she was forced to look upwards again. As her gaze met his, he smirked and said, "I would be happy to give you a ride anywhere you wish to go."

Gulp. Was it just her or did that sound just the tiniest bit suggestive?

He turned to walk back to his car, when she didn't follow, he raised his eye brow and swallowed a smile. "Are you coming...uh...what is your name?" He asked while gesturing for her to follow him.

Bella followed, she felt curiously light headed and she was sure in that moment, no matter how ridiculous it might have sounded, that she would follow this man anywhere he wanted her to go. Clearing her throat and lugging her huge bag behind her she followed him on unsteady legs, "I'm Bella." She said, no last names; that suited her perfectly.

He glanced at her sideways as he seemed to debate some thing internally. "I'm Edward." He said in kind.

Edward. It fit him as if it had been made especially for him, she decided.

They reached the porche and he reached into the driver door and popped the trunk before taking the bag from her protesting hands. "Trust me," he said. "There isn't room inside this car for luggage."

He easily threw the bag into the trunk and shut it quickly. Truly a gentleman, he went to open the door for her, one brow hiked in amusement as he saw her hesitation. "I don't bite, Bella." He joked his green eyes twinkling merrily. "Well, not much anyway."

Bella gulped again and slid into the car before he shut the door. Within a second he was inside the car too, the driver seat seemed almost to close to hers and she swallowed a surge of nervous saliva at the close proximity to this beautiful specimen of manhood beside her. His scent was delicious, an expensive cologne and another delicious smell which she suspected was his natural scent filled the confined space making her senses tingle wildly. With a naughty expression he eyed her bare legs with what she could have sworn was hunger before starting the engine easily. "Should I turn off the air conditioner, Bella? It might be a little cold for you." He asked indicating her clothes, or lack there of.

She nodded. "Please." She replied softly.

He reached out with pale, long and powerful looking fingers to flick the button that had A/C written on it. He controlled the steering wheel with ease, one handedly maneuvering the car back onto the tar mack. It's almost silent engine sudden roared to life as he put his foot down, getting up to mind blowing speed in seconds. The door locks went down and she glance at him making him chuckle.

"It just for safety I swear." He teased. "Buckle up."

She simply nodded and clicked the seat belt into place. She seemed to have lost her voice somewhere along the road.

"Where are you headed?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence which cracked with invisible electricity. "I mean the end destination." He clarified, those intense eyes sliding over her again before fixing on the road ahead.

Getting her numb brain into gear was harder than it appeared. But she managed eventually. "I'm headed back to Forks, Washington. I'm on a road trip of sorts, except my car died two days ago."

Edward nodded as he digested the information. "So you are hitch hiking all the way back across the country?" He asked. "Did your parents agree with that?"

Indignation burst through her as she glared at her lift giver mutinously. "They didn't, but I am a legal adult." She almost added, so there! But luckily stopped the childish impulse before it reached her lips.

A wide grin now spread his sensuous mouth, causing Bella to stare at him like an idiot. My god he was so freaking beautiful! She stared and then froze as those knowing green eyes snapped to her wide brown ones.

"You sound like a very determined young lady." He said his voice filled with humor, his eyes slid back onto the road, his large hands shifting gear effortlessly. It was as sexy as hell watching him drive, did that make her insane? Driving wasn't usually a sexual activity, was it? Why did everything about him just make her want to jump onto him?

Maybe she was a virgin nymphomaniac. That had to be it.

Bella tried to act normal. Her heart beating very strongly in her chest, her breaths escaping slightly parted lips erratically.

Breath, in, out - don't pant!

Breath in and out, repeat...

Bella concentrated on the supposedly simple act like a life line against doing something totally insane.

She nodded. Hoping that was the correct response to his earlier question. "I am." She replied. That was right? Wasn't it? Thankfully, he seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil. His eyes glued to the road ahead. Those perfect, pale hands seemed welded to the steering wheel. His lithe, muscular thighs straining slightly at the black denim. She slid her eyes upwards along his torso, forgetting to be subtle, she studied each sharply defined muscle under the thin grey t-shirt.

He was really and truly beautiful, she decided.

"You enjoying the view, Bella?" The cultured English voice asked, amusement heavy in its depths.

Blinking to clear her dazed thoughts she blushed deeply as she realised he was eyeing her and the road unternately, that shit eating smirk firmly back in place.

Trying to be bold, she replied; "It's really...inspiring."

He laughed a short low bark of mirth before ducking his head and then looking up at her from between riduculiusly thick lashes. His gaze penerated deep into hers for a second before returning to the road again. "Inspiring? That is a first. What do I inspire, pray tell?" He asked.

Bella felt giddy and strangely brave as she replied: "Curiosity for one thing and admiration for another." Her voice drifted away to a whisper on at the end of the sentence.

Another playful smile was sent her way making her body react fiercely, a surge of wet warmth spreading between her closely clamped thighs.

"What about me inspires curiosity?" Edward asked, his lovely hands shifting down in gear making her heart pound and her mouth go dry.

"Well for a start, you are far from home." She replied a small smile curling her generous lips upwards as her dark brown eyes twinkled with barely suppressed emotion.

"Who says?" He countered cockily. One well defined brow arched for maximum emphasis.

"Well, I have never heard a British accent in person...so I'm guessing you are far from home."

"Okay, you have me there. I am far from home. I'm in hiding as a matter of fact." His playful tone belied a serious tit bit of information.

Bella eyed him before turning her lustful eyes out of the window. The passing country side was flashing by at such a speed that Bella quickly shifted her eyes back inside the vehicle again. It was safer and didn't make her hyperventilate.

Well, it made her hyperventilate in a totally good way.

"What are you hiding from?" She asked.

His expression turned slightly tense as he replied. "Nothing important." His tone was falsely light.

She saw that they were nearly within the small town's city limits now. Forlornly Bella realised that she was about to say good bye to this gorgeous, fascinating man. Of all the shittiest luck. He drove too fast; she leveled a glare at him. It was all his fault she decided; being gorgeous and driving faster than any sane person was a definite fault.

"What did I do to deserve that expression, Bella?" He asked all seriousness long since vanished as he teased her playfully. "I got you here in record time, didn't I?"

She sniffed and found her throat refused to cooperate when she tried to reply. What could she tell him though? That he was the man of her dreams and she wanted to stay with him for a while so that she could get to know him? Or maybe that he made her so horny she was about to jump him, and that his getting them to her destination in record fast time, had foiled her belated attempt at seduction which admittedly hadn't begun yet.

"Yes you did." She said instead. "Thank you for the ride." Why did her voice sound sad even to her own ears?

The sleek, expensive car caused quite the commotion in the small town as pedestrians got whiplash trying to watch it flash by. Edward drew up along the curb with perfect precision, the almost silent engine cutting off as he switched off the ignition with a click of finality.

Bella refused to look directly try at him as she fumbled with the door latch trying to get out of the confined space before she did something rashly embarrassing and utterly stupid like beg him to take her with him.

A warm, steely and demanding hand close over her shoulder causing a gasp to leave her lips. Electricity surged between them and Bella felt her whole body react violently.

Did he feel it too?

She turned without thought and jumped as she realised that he had leaned across the car to grab her, his face was very close to hers.

So close in fact that her eyes endearingly went cross eyed as she tried to focus on his face.

"Bella." He said in a hushed tone, his deliciously fragranced breath hitting her face and making the tendrils framing her face dance enticingly. "Can I see you again?" He asked unexpectedly.

Bella was dazed and felt utterly boneless as she stared at his lips, so close she could almost touch them with her own.

"Please." She replied without thinking, licking her lips in an unconscious invitation.

A sexy chuckle left him at that answer. "So, you feel it too?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, her head feeling semi detached and light. She wanted to float right into him.

God help her. She didn't even know him but she wanted him so much it almost hurt.

Her unfocused dark brown eyes lifted to gaze into his focused, hungry ones.

"Yes." She said.

His long fingers reached put and traced a satiny cheek lightly before gliding onto her parted lips. Shivers of pure delight along with powerful surges of electricity flowed between their bodies causing her heart beat to quicken again. Small pants escaping her mouth, the exhaled air tickling his fingers.

"This was not part of the plan, Bella." He muttered.

Then as an after thought. "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

She shut her eyes to break the spell he was weaving over her and rested her head back against the head rest. "I don't know. I usually just go with the flow." She said her voice faint.

A sigh left his lips and tickled her cheek as he reluctantly released her and leaned back on his seat. "Come with me, Bella. " he said. Bella's eyes snapped open and her head whipped we around to stare at him as if he had grown another head.

"Okay, geez sorry for asking." He joked as he eyed her from between heavy eyelids. Lust twinkling from emerald green depths as they slid hungrily across her beautifully pale features.

Strangely that should have been the reason that she was so surprised, but it wasn't. The surprise had stemmed from the fact that he had said exactly what she had hoped he would say and the truly shocking part was that she so desperately wanted to say yes.

Stupid. Crazy. Foolish.

You don't know him, Bella. She sternly told herself internally.

But somehow it didn't matter, she wanted to follow this strange, beautiful man to the ends of the earth if necessary.

"No. You don't understand." She said denying his assumption that her reaction had been bad. Raking her hair back put of her face with an unsteady hand she raised her shy eyes to his before explaining. "Is it totally crazy that I want to say yes?" She asked.

A slow grin spread across his face as he studied her face. "Yes it is." He said. "Just about as crazy as I am for asking."

"Where are we going?"She replied recklessly grinning back at him as desire shimmered cross her skin.

"Is that a yes, Bella?" He asked, voice husky.

She nodded her head.

A/N; please let me know if I should continue this. Thanks all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I write fanfiction for enjoyment and genuine feedback on my writing skills, not for money.

**Warnings**: language/sexual references.

Chapter two.

The road flicks by so fast that Bella questions her sanity on going on a road trip with a perfect stranger.

And she did mean perfect. Hot damn the man was so freaking gorgeous he should be outlawed and forbidden in large doses. She certainly feels light headed around him. But maybe that was just her and her nymphomaniac tendencies. A virgin and she is salivating...again, always.

They drive through the quickly settling dusk into a dark and velvety night. Destination unknown; the story of her life lately. Except this time she isn't headed home, she in fact has no clue where they are heading.

She glances up at the handsome profile and messy hair beside her and draws in a shuddering breath. His pouty lips quirk into a smirk as his glittering eyes slide over her somewhat worried face.

'What's on your mind, Bella?' He asks and his voice is all calm and casual, even though it is tinged with mischief.

'I was just wondering where we are headed?' She asks.

'I'm not headed anywhere in particular. So I thought I we would just pick a road and go with it.' He answers his posh British accent painfully obvious as he states his ridiculous plan.

Who does that?

Her apparently - the man besides her.

Bella grimaces and turns her eyes back towards the road ahead. Her long legs are pulled up towards her body and her arms are wrapped a pound her torso almost protectively. She now wears a shrug, dark blue and lightly knitted and it's see through and still shows off her tiny vest and her breasts clearly. Edwards eyes slide over those curves repeatedly when he thinks she isn't looking before quickly looking back at the road. The cat's eyes along the centre of the highway glint at them as the sharp lights of the porche touch them. Bella becomes bemused by them her eyes drifting closed every so slightly. She is very tired but strangely aware of Edward. The electricity between them hasn't let up, it flutters between them like a living breathing thing.

Her legs are still bare, their tanned skin, smoothly supple and tempting. Edward wonders what they would feel like beneath his hands and tongue, he also wonders exactly how old this teenage temptation is. He knows she said she is legal, barely, but he somehow doubts her. She is so young and innocent, all pouting perfection and long brown curls. He feels old and jaded by comparison.

God knows he shouldn't have asked her to come with him on this hair brained scheme. It was a senseless journey, but very necessary to his sanity. His life was anything but normal and that very normalcy that he craved evades him completely. Restrictions, no peace and responsibilities he doesn't want dog his every footstep and he fucking hates it all. Money and prestige are no reward for not having a life.

He promises himself that he will drive her back to Forks Washington himself and see her home safely, just as soon as he has had the pleasure of her company for a few weeks.

She was so lovely, very American and slightly sarcastic. So very differnt from the women he knows back home. He finds himself staring at her repeatedly when he knows he shouldn't be. She has to be a good twelve years younger than him, he guesses, far too young for a man like him.

His gaze flickered towards her again and found her asleep. Her eyelashes a thick curtain against her satin smooth cheeks. Her skin was the most wonderful olive tone he could remember seeing. Her huge brown eyes a warm velvet that were enjoyably expressive. She found him attractive he knew. This was a very dangerous game that they were playing. God knew he shouldn't be enjoying it half so much.

With a snort and a mental face slap he resumes his observation of the deserted and seemingly endless road.

He should turn the car around and take her back to where she belongs. A rational man would. But somehow he didn't feel too rational tonight and he keeps on driving.

By the time Bella wakes up they were in a small town which was possibly smaller than Forks. She rubs her yes and gazes around her with bleary eyed confusion.

The car is parked along the curb of what appears to be a main street. Passers by crane their necks to see the expensive car, risking neck injury by doing so with quite so much nosy enthusiasm. Bella rubs at her eyes with both hands and yawns long and hard before sitting up fully and looking for her companion.

Suddenly the drivers door is yanked open and looking like a model, he slides in, a perfect grin on his angelicly handsome face. That bronze hair was slightly too long and messy, looking as though he has gelled it like that. Maybe he has she guesses. Her sleepy eyes slide over him in minute detail she doesn't hide the way she looks at him, defenses lowered by early morning muddled brain, she doesn't think to hide the admiration she feels.

'Hey sleepy head.' He says his voice holding humor and definite laughter. 'Want some coffee?' He asks.

Bella swallows the vile, bitter sleep taste in her mouth and grimaces. She feels dirty and desperately wants a shower. She also feels scared by her irrational decision on going on a trip with this beautiful man beside her. She wants to wash her travel dirt off along with her fears and self recriminations.

What would her father say? Oh my god. She blanched as she realises that she is meant to call him today. What is she going to say? 'Hey dad I won't be home for a while. ..I'm not sure how long...I have hitched up with a strange man and we are travelling together'? She exhales loudly as she clamps her hands over her eyes, a small groan escaping her lips. Yeah, Charlie is really gonna love that explanation.

Edward watches still amused as she beats herself up mentally...probably for going with him. He shakes his head and chuckles as he glances down at the steaming coffee in his hand. Silently he holds it out to her until the fresh hot coffee smell permeates her befuddled brain. She glances at him and for some reason all her fears dissappear in the face of that startling male beauty. She feels drugged by his very presence.

She takes the coffee and sips the steaming liquid eagerly. It clears the cobwebs and she is grateful. The panic attack she was about to have has been diverted.

Edward turns in his seat, his stance all casual relaxed male, his intense jade eyes fixed on to her face. She feels a blush stain her cheeks as she tries to hold his stare and fails.

'I can take you back if you want.' He offers softly as she stares out of the windows.

Without conscious thought she shakes her head and smiles. 'No,' she says her eyes still safely fixed on the shop across from them. 'I want to do this with you.' The words sound a little like something else so she quickly glances at him and then can't look away again.

'Are you sure, Bella?' He asks a slow smile flickers across that sensuous mouth and she briefly wonders how he kisses? Slow and sensual or hard and demanding? Her only ever kiss was her childhood friend and would be love interest Jacob Black who is as inexperienced as she is. Which is not at all.

The breath hitches in her throat and her eyes widen as his darken slightly before narrowing over her face. That dark desire works around them and Edward can almost swear that it's fucking magical, the surging energy between them. He has never experienced the like of it before. After countless conquests and more offered and accepted beds than he can remember, he has never before felt this dangerous deep swirling whirlpool of lust he feels when he looks at Bella.

She stares at him like she is mesmerised wide thickly lashes eyes transfixed and filled with curiosity and a longing he wishes he could satisfy.

He wants her but he cannot bring himself to take her. She is so young and he doesn't want to destroy the shining innocence in her eyes. He isn't a normal man and his tastes normally run to the mature and slightly kinky rather than tender and passionate. He doesn't wish to shatter her delusions. It's not for him to do. She doesn't belong to him no matter how much he might wish it was so, against his better judgement.

Edward grins at her suddenly, to disconcert her and feels a thrill surge through him when it works.

It made him want to take her and corrupt that innocence making her his in the process.

A cell phone rings breaking the loaded silence and Edward reaches into his pocket and glances at the large screen of his blackberry. Silencing it without answering he tosses it on to the dash board and turns to the steering wheel. He starts the engine, with a subtle flick of his long elegant fingers upon the key. Bella leans back against the seat and says quietly; 'Can we stop somewhere so I can shower?'

Edwards smirks at her, a small hike of the corner of his mouth that has her heart doing flick flacks again. 'Sure.' He says shortly. She finds herself glancing at his discarded phone again and again wondering who he cut off so casually.

She knows it's none of her business so she forgets it.

The bright sun overhead heralds another scorching day and Bella grimaces as her sweaty skin and knotty hair. She is very eager for that shower and a change of clothes.

The arrive at a roadside hotel. Parking the car with a flourish Edward gets out and opens the door for her in record fast time.

She smiles up at him. He is such a gentleman and she doesn't remember ever having met one quite like him before, he is a curious mix of gentlemanly behaviour, exellent manners with an underlying dangerous edge and something else that that she cant quite name which glowed at her from those twinkling green depths of those sinful eyes. Everything about him screamed at her he wasn't all he seemed to be.

Nothing close in fact.

He grabs her bag and one of his own from the trunk and carries them effortlessly across both shoulders his graceful sleek body holding the sizable weight easily. They walk into the small somewhat dingy lobby and Edward asks for a room from the greasy man behind the counter. The man's eyes flicker over the obviously young girl behind him and suddenly leers at her, showing a shocking lack of dental hygiene. Bella shudders and looks away before looking back just in time to see Edward sliding a hundred dollar bill across the counter towards the shaggy man.

She sees his wallet in passing and it's filled with identical bills.

Bella bites her lip and follows Edward as he is given keys and directions to room 70.

She feels like she should say she will pay him back...One day. But words seem frozen in her throat as she realises that they are going to a room alone...together.

Gulp.

Her senses go into overdrive and she starts breathing faster. Her stomach is being attacked by hungry butterflies, fluttering wildly around the shaking expanse of her midriff

She hopes he won't notice her nerves or her ogling of his ass as he walks ahead of her.

They pass a set of young and pretty girls along the parking lot and Bella blinks at them in shock as they both stop to stare at her companion with a 'I know you' expression before squealing into their hands as he passes by. Edward doesn't even seem to notice them.

Bella is shocked, she knew he is hot but really? What was with those teenagers?

Or maybe he is a just that hot.

She finds herself watching his lean muscled body with far too much interest as he uses the card key to open the door. They enter and Edward closes the door. All at once she is self conscious in the extreme, the cold room remaining her all too clearly of her bare legs and messy bun on top of her head. Edwards eye twinkle with mirth that he is too much of a gentleman to let out.

'The shower is yours if you like.' He suggests with a arched brow and a nonchalant study of the very average room as he chucks the heavy bags down on the floor.

Bella grabs her own bag and hurries to the tiny bathroom and shuts herself in. She doesn't lock the door, somehow she trusts him although there is a flutter of anticipation in her stomach just knowing that he could walk in at any moment. She shakes her head at her own foolishness and quickly strips.

Steam billows from the cubicle and she tests the temperature with her fingers. It was wonderfully hot so she steps into the gushing water, closing her eyes in blissed out bliss.

She reaches for her body wash and tooth brush which she left on the step that leads up to the shower. Soon, vanilla scented bubbles cover her and flood the small room in sweet smelling richness.

In the other room Edward covers his eyes with an arm as he groans in frustrated desire. He is lying vertically across the bed, his booted feet still firmly on the ground.

She smells so fucking good he has a mental image of climbing in that shower with her and licking every fucking inch of that creamy tanned skin. He literally face slaps himself the ice cold of his signet ring feeling strangely foreign against his heated skin. De flowering nubile teenage girls just wasn't something he normally did. He was thirty for fucks sake, not seventeen. He usually went for mature, experienced, beautiful and his age.

But fuck how he wanted to make an exception to that rule right now. In his mind he could imagine each luscious curve of that sinfully sexy body and it did things to his body that should be illegal. Oh, this one was beautiful alright, just very young and completely innocent from what he could tell.

Bella should be seriously fucking outlawed, he thought with a snort as he raked his bronze hair off of his forehead pulling it far harder than nessesary.

Control Edward, he tells himself, just control yourself.

The water snaps off and he stares at the roof trying to block out those wickedly tempting images of Bella toweling herself dry.

Within minutes she opens the door and steps out. Her hair is wet and falls in tendrils around that lovely face, her lips are pink from the hot water and her face is covered in a light dusting if makeup. Her body encased in a dress; short and flowing it highlights rather than conceals her spectacular figure, a pair of half boots grace her feet revealing long legnths of sleek toned leg.

He swallows the desire he feels and wordlessly brushes past her to go and shower.

Bella goes to sit on the bed, her mind filled with Edward and why he makes her senses go crazy and she sees his phone light up again. It lies on the bedside table along with his cuff and ring. Curiosity gets the better of her and she reaches over to get it.

It is on silent, a call coming through with no tone, the name reads Jessica.

She grimaces in disappointment as she sees proof that he had a girlfriend, in fact probably legions of them.

Flipping the phone back on to the table Bella lies back on the bed, her eyes closed.

After a few minutes she has dosed off and makes a fetching picture when Edward comes back several minutes. He is half naked, towel wrapped around his lean hips, dangerously low slung. He has flat well defined muscles more suited to a fighter than a body builder. He is all sleek grace and barely concealed, raw power. His hair is wet and still haphazard, green eyes hungry as he stares at the sleeping beauty before him. The tattoos that cover his right arm are a startling contrast to his pale skin. They are all black and beautifully done, curved lines and mysterious designs of a tribal sleeve that reaches down to his elbow. His eyes are intense as he let's his eyes slide all over her oblivious form.

Maybe resisting the attraction between them was pointless, he muses.

His lustful thoughts are interrupted by his phone lighting up once again. He sighs and decides to answer this time.

Striding to the window he presses the send button and holds it to his ear.

'I thought I told you to give me some space.' He says without greeting the woman on the other side.

Bella eyes slide open slightly at the sound of his voice. She watches as he shakes his head and grins, his laughter snarky and condescending, almost rude.

'I told you, leave me the fuck alone for a while.' He states before cutting the call off without further ado. Bella sits up and smiles at him shyly as she asks; 'Who was that? '

His eyes bore into hers and she swallows nervously at the intense look he levels at her before a lazy lopsided smirk is on his face. 'No one important. ' he lies.

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: Language/adult themes and situations. AH .

**DISCLAIMER**: everything recognisably Twilight orientated belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story line however belongs to me.

Chapter three.

Bella stares up at him transfixed, a deer caught in the proverbial headlights. Edward tosses the phone he holds down onto the bed beside her, eyes fixed onto her face.

"No one important." He clarifies at last, the lopsided grin on his face so beautiful she fears for her sanity as her senses go wild.

Bella nods, one small bob of her head, causing long flowing waves of still damp chocolate brown hair to frame her flushed cheeks.

Edwards jade eyes flicker across her lovely face and deliciously tempting body, that smirk firmly in place.

Bella looks at the walls, the roof, at anything she can find to stare at really; anything but him. His half naked body is more than virgin Bella can handle right now. It's near naked state a dangerous and tempting thing. The low slung towel seemed so easily removed. Just one small tug would make it pool at his feet. She swallowed at the thought. Bella had never seen a naked man before in the flesh and the specimen before her was so mind numbingly beautiful she found her self hyperventilating at the very thought of seeing such perfection with unfettered access.

Feeling every inch of the ridiculously innocent damsel, Bella hates her inexperience. She wishes she was a siren worthy of the man before her and completely confident. She doesn't realise that it is her very inexperience and vulnerable beauty that draws him in, besides the deep and almost physical force pulling them together it is what attracts him the most. She is foreign to him and it is that very difference which reels him in inch by inch.

Edward feels that strange pull towards her and he fights with himself internally reminding himself about all the reasons why this should not happen.

Too young.

Too innocent.

Too sweet.

Naive.

Every reason seems to lose its potency with each repetition through his head.

Unable to resist touching her, at least casually, Edward reaches out a single finger and strokes a firey path across her velvety cheek towards her plump lips and stops just short of that tempting target. Her eyes slide shut and she drags in a shuddering breath. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asks softly his eyes fixed on her slumberous ones with intensity and amusement.

Her eyes open slowly, blinking up at him with a barely awakened fire in their golden brown depths. He feels pulled towards her and grips her chin between his long elegant fingers, his jade gaze boring into hers, he drifts closer and closer before well practiced self control reasserts it's self and he is releasing her with a smirk and a wink.

"Shall we go?" He asks as if nothing out if the ordinary had happened. And indeed nothing had actually happened at all, had it? Bella felt dazed and more than a little disorientated as she rose unsteadily to her feet and picked up her bag. "Yes, let's. " She replied at last, her voice husky and wavering slightly but she was determined to at least act normal even though she felt anything but.

Edward grabbed his bag and slowly walked through to the bathroom where he changed in record time. Emerging five minutes later looking smoothly casual and bad boy sexy. Bella gulped as she let her eyes slide shamelessly across the leather jacket which now hung across broad, lean shoulders. A black band t-shirt and scuffed pale grey jeans competed the picture. Scuffed cowboy boots back in place. He sauntered towards his phone, glanced at the screen off handedly and slid on his ring and cuff. The phone was tossed on top of his bag before being zipped up. Tousled bronzed hair hung across his forehead partially coverering one eye and Bella had an overwhelming urge to stroke it backwards out of the way of those sinfully sexy eyes which at this moment were observing her with an amused expression.

Oh damn.

Feeling shaky in her high heels, Bella swayed suddenly as the heated desire swelling through her midsection finally reached her brain causing mild balance issues.

Edward smiles at her with the now familiar crooked smile she had come to adore. It's boyish and sensual, it makes her stomach do flick flacks. He gestures for her to go in front of him as he opens the door for her, she does so uneasily, the sexual tension hasn't abated in the slightest and she is super aware of his every move. The small rush of air around them makes his aftershave waft into her face and she almost doesn't contain the moan of longing the smell makes her feel.

Once again it is a mixture of expensive designer notes and an unnamed scent she now knows is purely him.

They leave the tatty hotel uneventfully. Back in the porche Bella pulls the mirror down and quickly surveys her reflection before heaving a sigh of resignation. Edward glances her way questioning as he expertly manoeuvres the car back onto the open tar.

"I have to call my Dad." She admits somewhat sheepishly.

Edward smirks at her before sliding on silver shades which cover his eyes only leaving a barely there outline to taunt her imagination, as to where his eyes are resting at any given moment. Which is exactly why he had chosen to wear them, she is sure. Sliding her curious gaze away from him. She arches a brow at his annoying humour.

"What?" She demands.

"I can always take you home, you know, before you get in real trouble." Edward jokes, inside he is terrified of her answer, although it doesn't show by even a flicker if an eyebrow or a twitch of a muscle. Maybe now she will take him up on his offer and realise just how harebrained their travelling together actually was.

But fuck he hoped not.

"Use my phone, if you like." He offered. Gesturing to the phone he had obviously rescued from the top of his bag earlier. It was now laying on the dash board once again.

"Thanks." She nodded her nerves getting the better of her as she dialed Charlies number.

It rang a few times before the familiar and somewhat gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Hey, Bells. When are you gonna be home kiddo? Soon, right?"

Bella drew in a steadying breath while biting her lower lip. "Um, that's actually why I'm calling Dad, I won't be home - for a while, I think. .."

"What? Why? Is something wrong, Bella? I can come fetch you if you need me to. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Worry edged his voice and Bella bit her lip harder as she realised that her father wasn't going to take this well. What was she going to tell him?

"No! No, nothing like that, Dad, I swear. I am fine." A small sigh escaped her as she continued. "I have a part time job I am really enjoying so I'm thinking of staying on for a while. ..you know...experience some stuff before I come home. "

"Uh huh. Experience stuff. Bella, what's really going on with you? I swear you are doing my head in!" Charlie said, his irritation showing it's self. "Where are you even? I should never have agreed to this. You are too young to do this."

"Dad! Calm down, please just listen." She pleaded, her wide eyes falling onto Edward's profile as he drove beside her and suddenly she didn't feel afraid or lonely or weak as she had been a moment before. She could do this, there was no way she was leaving this man's side, not until she absolutely had to. She didn't question the sanity or rather the insanity of her decision she just knew that it was what she needed. She had to be with him.

"I am in Texas. I am working at a diner. I will call you again next week when I have moment and give you the address and everything so you can come see me if you want, Dad, don't worry, please, I'm fine I swear."

"Bella..." Charlie began his voice lawman stern. Bella cut him off before the could finish his threat. " Dad I have to go. My shift is about to start. I will call you soon. Okay? I love you." Then she cut off the call.

"Can he trace the call?" She asked Edward as she slid the phone back on to the dash board.

"Can he do that?" Edward asked, surprised.

Bella blushed as she nodded. "Um, yeah, he is the chief of police in my home town. I probably should have mentioned that, before, right?"

Edward grinned at her then, his laughter unconcerned and completely unworried. "Don't worry about it." He said cryptically. "That line isnt traceable. So no worries. Just for the record though, I did mean what I said, I will take you home if and when you change your mind, okay? So don't be scared to ask."

Bella nods as her mind takes in his casual mention of an untraceable line, who has that?

As a law man's daughter she finds it odd but avoids too many questions, she doesn't want to scare Edward off.

She is distracted by the play of lean muscles rippling along his thigh as he shifts gear effortlessly. Those long, lean fingers are wrapped around the gear knob losely, relaxed and casual. A knot forms in her throat and she swallows thickly. Everything about him screams raw power and barely leashed emotion beneath a thin vaneer of coolness.

The annoying pulse between her thighs chooses that particular moment to burst to life once again, throbbing manically as her eyes slide to her feet in sheer embarrassment.

A cryptic smirk appears on his beautiful lips and Bella wishes he wasn't wearing those shades for she is more in the dark than ever concerning his reactions to her or lack there of.

Damn him and Ray Ban to perdition.

In top gear now, Edward's free hand drops to the center console. Inches away from her scantily clad thigh. Bella's eyes fix onto the pale hand, signet ring glinting at her dully and the sexy as hell cuff that adorns his wrist, she so desperately craves his hand on her body, so she stares at it, oblivious to his amused and aroused answering stare from behind the polarised glass.

With a mesmerisingly slow movement his hand glides closer to her tanned leg and Bella stifles a gasp as his fingers make contact with her skin, stroking the warm satin smooth flesh with feather light strokes of his small finger. Her eyes fix onto his profile, which remains impassive and she begins breath heavily as electricity crackles between them from the tiny point of contact.

Goddamn, if him touching such a small area of her body did this; what would happen if he kissed her or...Other things? Bella almost moaned out loud at the thought, biting it back just as her lips parted.

Edwards wayward finger began a slow circle on her heated flesh just below the short hemline of her pretty dress. The contrast of their skin tones was marked but beautiful. Her olive skin was at least two shades darker than his pale English skin.

"It's time for a lunch stop, don't you think?" Edward asked casually. Pulling his hand away from her leg and changing gears as if nothing had happened. Bella blinked across at him as her heart pounded in her chest and her sex clenched miserably. She rubbed her thighs together without being obvious about it. She ached so badly. She didn't fully understand why she felt so empty inside.

She was that innocent.

A quick glance at the clock told her that it was indeed nearly lunchtime. Edward pulled up outside a roadside diner and parked quickly. He seemed edgy and his movements were slightly agitated. Bella stared like the idiot she felt like as he took off those sun glasses revealing cool green eyes. Except they weren't so cool anymore.

They were filled with a dangerous glittering heat that was directed solely at her. Her insides clenched down hard at that expression, her virgin self might be naive and innocent but her body obviously knew when it was faced with rampant male passion.

A surge of wetness between her thighs made a blush spread across her cheeks becoming as her eyes were held hostage by electric jade.

They paused for a moment, gazes locked, and then he was gone as he slide out of the car and opened her door a moment later.

Smoothing her short skirt with shaking hands, Bella exited the car and stood before him. She could take help the desire written all over her face as her lovely features became dazed and hungry. He stands for a moment his eyes holding hers mercilessly, flickering between her eyes and lips in turn. As if he can't decide which is sweeter. Bella released a shuddering sigh and the spell is broken. Edward turns away from her but takes her hand in his as they make their way inside. The contact of his fingers on hers makes her giddy.

She doesn't notice several roudy looking men lining the corner bar as they enter. Their hungry eyes strip away her clothes as they eye her nubile curves. They dismiss her companion as a non threat and eye her as if she were a meal on display purely for their benifit.

Edward seats her and then slides onto the opposite chair a grin on his face, "I don't think I will ever get used to the American way of doing things." He baits her cheekily the desire of a moment before having evaporated and in its place leaving friendly playfulness.

Bella sits up straighter as she tries to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and her pounding heart. She definately ignores the wet heat between her traitorous thighs as she smiles back at him. "What things?" She asks taking the bait.

"Diners and pubs together, on the side of the road. It's just not civilised." His grin widens as Bella splutters in indignation as she tried to think of a reply.

"What is a pub?" She asks at last seizing on his speech peculiarities with glee.

Edward grimaces as he pulls a hand through his tousled hair and smoulders at her from beneath thick dark lashes. "Oh, sorry, should I tone it down for you? A...bar? Right?"

Bella chuckles at his stupidity even as her heart skips a beat at his heated look.

"Yeah, that's right, a bar. Don't tell me you don't have bars with a diner in England?" She asks cheekily.

Signalling to the waitress he smiles at her and replies. "Yes we do, but it's simply called a pub. Far more refined, don't you agree?"

Bella laughs out loud at his taunting expression and raises an eyebrow at him playfully. "Mmm, I think I like our way better, sir, far more straight forward."

The rather sullen waitress appeared a moment later cutting off their banter. "What will it be, then?" She asked in a bored tine, tapping her tiny pencil against the rolled over note pad.

Edward ordered himself a burger and fries and a beer before asking her what she would like. Bella paused before ordering the same, minus the beer.

As he excused himself to go to the mens restroom he saw the fuck heads casual appraisal of his travel companion become more marked than when they had entered and felt rage boil through him.

"I'll be right back, Bella. " He says and is gone while she nods briefly before following his figure with dreamy eyes.

A large man, obviously a biker gets up immiadiately and slides into the chair opposite her. Bella freezes and nervously looks for Edward as she starts to get up.

"Now, don't be like that pretty girl. I just wanna chat with you. You ain't gonna be rude like to me now is ye?" He asked just as his meaty hand came to rest over Bella's hand where it rested on the edge of the table.

Panic broke out in her stomach as her senses went haywire with fear. This man was genuinely dangerous and her body knew it. He was a preditor and not in a good way.

"Please just let me go. Edward will be back just now and I don't want trouble." She pleaded her eyes still searching desperately for the familiar figure of safety.

"Who? Pretty boy? He ain't gonna help ye none little girl. Why, ye need a real man to show ye how it's done. I can take care of ye real good." He leered as he relentlessly pulled her closer to him, licking his thick lips as he eyes the scrumptious contents of her gaping bodice.

Shaking like a leaf, Bella tries to pull her arm free as gently as she can, she doesn't wish to appear to pushy or she thinks the giant might retaliate with force. Being manhandled by the ugly brute was the last thing she wanted.

Where was Edward?

The ugly biker grinned crassly over at his friends gaining encouragement and approval from the pack as his pudgy fingers crept higher still up the slender column of her arm. A moan of pure terror leaves her lips as she is finally forced to pull away roughly to maintain her dignity as the brute pulls at her cardigan, slowly yanking it off her shoulder, now only covered by the strap of her pretty dress.

"Didn't you hear the lady? Because I am pretty damn sure she told you to leave her alone." Edward said from behind her, causing her to spin happily into his arms, forgetting propriety, forgetting everything in her relief to see him. He hugs her briefly, but puts her aside firmly, pushing her behind him as he faces the brute more than twice his size through sheer fat alone.

His eyes are steadily focused on to the bigger man's, not wavering for one second. Their expression is fierce and deadly and Bella is stunned by the change in his demeanor. The 'something' that was barely leashed that she sensed below the surface is in full view now and she wonders how she could have missed it now that it's there in plain sight.

Edward is lithe and deadly as any fighter, trained and honed to such a cause. He isn't just a pretty face or a graceful body. He isn't helpless, and what's more, he knows it.

The brute grins nastily at the younger, smaller, prettier man and eases up to his full height, which admittedly is impressive. Cracking his pudgy knuckles with sickening predictability, he advances and pauses for a moment in surprise as he receives absolutely no reaction from the other man, not even a subtle shift of unease breaks the absolute stillness that is the younger man's demeanor.

"What's wrong boy, ye worried that girl of yours might like what a real man can offer her?" He sneers again, trying to make a dent in the other man's concentration.

All the other diners make rapid way to the exits, glancing over their shoulders nervously. The die hards remain to watch, gleeful, and assured of the predictable out come they expect.

"Bella, leave. Now. Go to my car." Edward says at last, his eyes never leaving his opponent. His tone broking no refusal. Bella hesitates only for a moment before obeying the assuring tone of his voice. She strokes his shoulder slightly before doing as he asks, quickly. Her obedience runs out as she pauses by the door, hidden from view she watches silently.

With a lightning fast move Edward has the giant pinned onto the table flat on his back, his arm cross his chest. The tip of a very impressive gun pressed to the man's temple causing his eyes to twitch nervously. "Geez man." He begins to blabber incoherently. "I didn't mean nothing. Was just playing with ye and your girl. I'm... I'm. ..sorry man."

No emotion touches Edward's beautiful face as his eyes impassively examine the repulsive low life under his elbow. Slowly, as if speaking to an utter moron he says. "If you ever touch what is mine again, it wont end well for you. Do you understand me? I don't normally give second chances. You are one lucky man I would say. Wouldn't you?" Edward asks through his teeth.

The man nods slowly obviously scared of the barrel of the gun still pointed at his head.

"Good." Edward says almost cheerfully. "That goes for all of you." He says as he rises gracefully, sweeping the gun along the line of bikers until he casually tucks it into his jeans and salutes them dryly by briefly touching his brow with his index finger, before walking out slow, unhurried and unconcerned.

Bella runs towards the car and stops as her back touches the door. Hoping it looks as if she had been there all along, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

As Edward walks towards her through the sunlight she is only sure of two things, the first is that she thinks he is the most beautiful man she has ever seen and secondly, that he is nothing close to what he seems. He isn't a normal man and the truly scary part is that she doesnt care.

12 Aug 2014 21:40:10


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all characters used therein are the property of their respective owners. I make no money from my stories. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: I now have a beta! I know, huge news right?! Sunflowerfran is amazing and just plain fabulous and I already heart her hard. She makes my mistakes disappear and this story sparkle. Any errors left are mine, because I fiddle endlessly right up until posting :) chapters 1-3 are being edited and will be just as sparkly as this one soon.

Chapter four.

The silence was defending as they drove along the deserted highway leading towards Napa valley, California. A far cry from the tiny roadside diner in Texas she had had in mind when she told that story to Charlie.

Bella remained silent, her mind whirling around all that she had seen. She wasn't exactly afraid of him, rather of what she had seen him do. He had pulled a gun on the man so quickly and effortlessly that it had left her breathless. Bella knew it was probably wrong to find the sheer masculine power behind that draw a turn-on, hell it was so fucking wrong. But her body disagreed with her mind, completely.

"You saw that back there didn't you."

It was a statement not a question.

His voice was as smooth as rich dark honey, no inflexion, no worry. He was merely stating a fact.

"Yes."

"Are you scared of me now?"

She was silent only for a second before she turned her wide chocolate eyes to him. "I could never be scared of you. I'm sure that this makes me sound incredibly stupid … Perhaps even naïve, but for some reason … I trust you. Besides, you were just protecting me I know that. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Edward smirked as his jade eyes slid across the confined space inside the car. His gaze trickling across her features briefly before flicking back onto the fast moving tarmac.

"Actually, I would be somewhat disappointed if you did just simply obey orders. Let's just say I like a little challenge now and again."

Bella smiled back, both hesitant and surprised. "You knew I was watching?"

"I couldn't be sure but I sensed that you were the curious type. I just needed you out of the room."

She hesitated for a moment before blurting out the question uppermost in her mind. "Who are you?"

His smirk widened into a full-blown smile as he slides the shades over his eyes; bronze hair falling across his forehead and into his line of vision. He rakes a hand through his tousled, messy mane and shakes his head slightly, amusement clear on what she could still see of his face.

"You know who I am."

"No, I dont, not really. I only know what you've told me. But I know that you are more than just 'Edward,' lost British tourist and owner of an expensive sports car and a phone that you don't ever answer; which is not traceable, by the way. You have a gun, Edward. I'm on this trip with you so I think you owe me some sort of explanation."

Her heart is pounding in her chest. Bella is far from fearless, but she is determined to find out a little more of the puzzle that is Edward. He fascinates her and she feels giddy when she is with him, it's frightening and liberating all at once.

He shifts into top gear and his hand, now free, rests once more on the center console. Bella eyes that hand and feels a tightening in her lower stomach at the thought of what those fingers did to her with such a light, deceptively innocent touch just an hour before.

She wants to feel his touch again, even though there are more pressing matters at hand.

"Bella, there is so much I can't tell you, even though I wish I could. Just know that I will never hurt you." His sensuous lips curve into a slightly, sinister half smile, apparently amusing himself with private thoughts, before finishing the sentence, "unless you ask me to. I will always protect you, as long as you are with me, and quite possibly beyond. However, I cannot tell you anymore. Please don't push me for information that I have no intention of giving you."

She is frozen in place as her mind tries to sort out what he said. What he meant by those cryptic words and oh my God, did he really insinuate what she thought he did?

Her mind is reeling at the endless possibilities behind those words.

Her heart leaps with a wild and utterly suicidal hope that maybe he does; in fact, want her as much as she wants him. Maybe, just maybe he is better at hiding those feelings.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks his voice smoothly unreadable.

She simply nods as words fail her.

Edward smirks at her obvious confusion.

"Where is your family?" She manages at last.

"My father died a long time ago and my mother, Esme, still lives in London. I have a sister, Rosalie. Otherwise that's it."

Bella nods in understanding as she gazes at his dreamy profile.

"What does your mom do?"

An extra-long pause makes her think that he won't answer, so when he does she jumps.

"She helps run the family business."

"Oh. What does your family do? " She asks softly hoping he will just carry on answering the questions, but somehow knowing that she is pushing her luck.

An actual laugh escapes Edward's lips as he half faces her in his seat. "You don't take no for an answer do you? But I like headstrong women - most of the time that is."

His cryptic words make her curious and she shifts slightly in her seat.

"When don't you like headstrong women?"

He flashes her another smile, perfect white teeth on full display. "Are you sure you want to know, Bella?"

She freezes at his amused and yet suggestive tone, hope surging through her as well as deliciously dangerous excitement. Common sense tells her that what he has to say might not be safe for her ears and yet she has to know.

"Yes I'm sure."

His voice takes on a decidedly smooth and sensual quality as he tells her. "The only time I demand total obedience is in the bedroom. I like being in control there."

Bella's mind reels once again as she tries to imagine what could possibly require total obedience in bed. Her mind comes up blank, but her cheeks flame trying to imagine Edward in bed.

Ducking her face towards the window, she stays silent and Edward chuckles. "Did I shock you, Bella?" He asks. "I'm sorry; I forget how young you are." He reaches out and places his hand on her bare thigh just below the mini dress she is wearing.

Bella jumps at the contact and just manages not to moan as sensation rushes in a wave through her from where he touched her skin. Her face whips around to face him and her lips part to release panting breaths. He retracts his hand quickly.

For a moment, his foot moves off the gas and the car slows. She can almost swear she hears him curse beneath his breath. If Bella didn't know better, she would have said he was as affected by the contact as she was.

It was wildly addictive, this uncontrolled flow of desire between then. It made Bella feel high and free.

Suddenly Edward's blackberry lit up and it began to ring silently.

With a curse, he snatched it off the dashboard and looked at it for a few moments before pressing the key and answering.

"Yes?"

There was a silence as Bella strained to hear what the voice on the other end was saying. But it was just too faint. Edward remained frozen as he listened, his expression a curious mix of anger and defiance.

"I won't do it. You know that." He said at last, his answer giving nothing away as to the nature of this call.

Dying of curiosity Bella watches Edward's expression closely, her ears tell her that it is a man on the other end of the call and she wonders who it might be.

"I won't come back until I'm ready and that won't be for a while. Tell him ... tell him I am sorry. But I can't be what he wants me to be."

He pushes the button that ends the call and switches the phone off this time, before throwing it onto the dashboard once again.

"Where shall we go now?" He asks after a few minutes of pregnant silence. He still seems tightly wound and his hand isn't completely steady as he rakes it through his already messy hair. Bella notices a light dusting of golden hairs along his jawline, and stares, her mouth filling with saliva as she imagines kissing that jaw.

She still wonders what could require obedience in bed, and her innocent mind comes up blank. She has never watched pornography nor has she seen anything too raunchy in mainstream movies. Having an overprotective father and a mother, who was childishly naive at best, made for one, very innocent daughter.

She doesn't realise that her thoughts have turned her cheeks bright pink and that her breathing has accelerated considerably. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't even notice Edward eyeing her with a dangerously intense stare, his eyes finally resting on her heaving chest and then on her moist, parted lips.

He is having a very hard time not just taking what he so desperately wants from her. Her innocence, instead of being a deterrent, is actually making him harder than anything ever has before. He wants to take her and bend her to his will. He wants to do wicked and sinful things to her and make her call his name again and again, right before she screams it. Edward is struggling with the lust he feels for her as well as a deep protectiveness. He has no idea where it came from, this need to keep her safe at all cost.

It's the first time he has ever experienced that particular emotion.

Ever.

It's just not who he is.

He toys with the idea of telling her who he is, but in the end, the fact remains that she is safest knowing nothing about him.

He sighs, as he recalled the conversation with Demetri a few minutes ago. Demetri is his uncle's right-hand man. He was calling to ask Edward to come back home and take his rightful place as head of their family. He had threatened that this was his last chance to come home unaided.

However, Edward had no desire to do that. To go back to the business they labeled 'Family.'

Ever since he was a child of six and his Dad had never come home from work, he had known that he didn't want to be like his father. At the time, he hadn't understood everything.

The truth hadn't come out until he was twelve years-old. That was when his uncle Aro had told him that he would soon need to start his training to become the Family head. He had refused, still ignorant of the true nature of the Family business.

Aro had been patient and had given the young Edward time to get used to the idea. He had, however, insisted that Edward accompany Demetri to collect rents and eventually he had even gone with the henchman to intimidate late payers.

But it had still taken another three years before Edward had understood fully that his family was one of the older crime families in the London area. The very first Masen to begin the thuggery had been back in 1945. Since then, the Family had only gained in strength and bought numerous properties worldwide. They were second to none when it came to getting a reliable hit on prominent people. The Masens were also known globally, for their dealings in cocaine.

Edward had been blissfully unaware until the day his best friend, Emmett had asked him if he was scared of being the next head of the London mafia. He had stared in shock at his oblivious friend, who didn't realise that Edward hadn't known. But suddenly, everything Edward had seen so far, flashed through his mind like a fucking string of movie trailers.

It all made sense now.

He had realised that he was indeed part of a mafia family when he had Googled his own family name and found his family history was part of the public domain.

Well, at least a lot of it was.

He had confronted Aro the minute he had gotten home. His uncle had calmly admitted that it was all true. Edward had then asked how his Dad had died and he had been told that he had been killed in a drive-by, organised by their biggest rival, The Whitlocks.

The fifteen-year-old Edward had cried, heaving wretched sobs as he was told truths he didn't want to face. He had then been informed that as the next in line, he was destined to lead their Family for his lifetime.

Still horrified, he had refused.

So began the battle, which existed between Aro Volturi and Edward Masen. Being a minor, he had no choice but to do as he was told. He was forced to take lessons, and it was discovered that he had a natural aptitude for weapons and street fighting. He had a steely nerve that was so impregnable, it intimidated men with far more experience.

He was deadly and he knew it.

Aro 's hold on him had not lessened over time, but rather it increased. Aro was a hard man who had no time or patience for childish theatrics, as he called them. He demanded once again, on Edward's eighteenth birthday that he take his rightful place.

Edward had once again refused.

Aro had been so angry that he had used the only lever he had.

Esme.

He had sworn that if Edward didn't cooperate he would physically harm his mother.

Edward had had no choice but to agree.

The years had passed and Edward had cleverly asked that Aro continue to run the family until he passed on. He had spent his time partying and womanizing, using his Family's name and money, yet refusing to take over any responsibility.

It had become clear that Edward was still evading his duties, even though he had assured his uncle that he would step up when needed. Aro hadn't minded as long as the youngster would take over when he could no longer do his duty to the Family.

That agreement worked until the time that Aro discovered that he had terminal cancer. It was so far spread by the time they diagnosed it that the best doctors in the world had only given him six months at most.

Aro had ordered Edward to step up on the promise of the painful and untimely death of his mother.

This time Edward hadn't refused.

How could he?

That was until a chance encounter had confirmed his suspicions; the ones had been unfounded until that fateful night.

Edward had long since moved out of the mansion that was the Masen family home. He had his own penthouse apartment and only came to visit his mother from time to time. He had always loved her dearly. She was his entire family as far he was concerned and could do no wrong in his idealistic eyes.

After his conversation with his uncle that evening, and his finally agreeing to be the head of the family, he felt he needed to see her, no matter how unexpected the visit might be.

She was the reason that he was being forced into a life he did not want.

He had let himself in, nodding at the bodyguards that routinely guarded his mother and using his key to open the massive wooden and glass door.

Something had felt wrong, and yet he had ignored the feeling and walked up the winding staircase that led to the third floor landing where the bedrooms were located.

Soft, intimate laughter had made his stomach roll in disgust as he realised his mother wasn't alone. He knew she must still see men, being young and still very lovely. However, he had not witnessed it until now.

Feeling sick but unable to turn away, he had crept closer until he could hear the unmistakable sound of Aro's voice. He had stood there frozen in shock as the ramifications of their whispered conversation penetrated his brain.

"... Don't feel too bad, my love, it was the only way..."

"I don't like lying, Esme, I would have preferred to beat him until he agreed. Not this sly approach which disagrees with my gut."

"He loves me and he will do what is needed without bloodshed. I am still his mother and I don't want him hurt; at least not by my hand."

Sounds of a kiss echoed dully through the carpeted room and twisted through Edward's insides.

"Don't distract me so, my dear. I am trying to find some sort of backup plan. You know he will not yield so easily. Even if he does think your life is in jeopardy. He had proven as headstrong and stubborn as you are."

His mother had chuckled dryly. "Even if he isn't my actual flesh and blood as he thinks he is, he is more my son than he could ever be that bitch's. The day she gave him up was the day he became mine. Who knew that Robert's indiscretion would pay off so nicely?"

Edward felt like throwing up all over the thick white carpet.

His father had obviously been unfaithful to Esme and he himself was the result of his indiscretion.

The truth was glaringly obvious. He wasn't Esme's son and she had never been in danger from Aro. She and Aro were lovers and probably had been since his father had died.

Maybe even before.

It had all been a fucking lie.

The only truth was that his legacy was something he had no desire to claim. Robert Masen had been a thug and a murderer, and Edward had no wish to follow in those particular footsteps.

He had left without alerting them to his presence.

He had packed his bag and cleaned out his apartment within an hour.

He booked a flight to the US after organising enough cash to see him through for a few months. He had left his crying girlfriend, Jessica, in his bed. Refusing to explain, but telling her that it was over and that she should clear out of his apartment as soon as possible.

Leaving had been easy, but staying one-step ahead of Aro, not so much.

Edward had known for a while that he and Bella were being followed. The SUV that had been trailing them was a very familiar tactic.

He wasn't particularly worried about discovered, mainly because he did not intend to return to England, nothing they could do to him would make him go back. Especially now that he had met Bella.

As much as he fucking hated to admit it, Bella had gotten under his skin. After not even three days on the road together he couldn't imagine being without her.

Edward knew that she found him attractive; the signs were all there. However, this time, for some reason he could not fathom, it was different. He knew that if he touched her beautiful body or kissed her luscious mouth that he would be lost.

The temptation she represented was gut wrenching, and it literally ate at him more intensely each hour they were together.

Now, as she watched him with such longing he made a split second decision to test the waters and see just how explosive the passion could be between them.

He slowed the car and pulled over onto the side of the road that ran along a section of deserted coastline. The dark SUV was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched.

Bella's wide eyes snapped to his face at the unexpected stop.

"Is something wrong?"

Edward grinned at her as he shook his head slowly. "Nothing wrong, Bella. I just need a breather."

She watched him with uncertainly as he continued to stare at her, some undefined, but intense emotion could be seen in his glittering green eyes. He pulled a hand through his perpetually messy hair and leaned towards her in one smooth movement that had her breathless. Bella's senses screamed at her, heart pounding wildly as Edward's other hand hooked her effortlessly behind the neck, pulling her face towards his. His eyes remained opened and gazed deeply into hers, humor and lust in their depths. Angling his head slightly sideways he gently brushes his mouth over hers. She can feel his breath on her lips as he leans in again and parts her lips softly with his; sensuous slowness his deadly weapon. It makes her bones melt.

Bella follows his lead hesitantly, her inexperience, painfully obvious. Edward pulls back, a small smirk on his lips his eyes dark, dark, dark.

Cupping her face with both hands, he pulls her towards him again.

This time their lips meet hard and it is explosive.

His mouth feels so good; the stubble on his jaw rubs against her petal soft skin.

Every touch leaks heat into her bloodstream and creates moisture between her thighs.

He parts her lips with his again and suddenly his tongue is in her mouth, sliding sensuously between her lips. His hands tighten on her face, anchoring her firmly in place as his mouth moves expertly over hers more than making up for her lack of knowledge.

A tiny whimper falls from her lips as Edward sucks her tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his own. Her hands, which had been simply frozen in midair, suddenly grab hold of his t-shirt, bunching the soft material into her fists to pull him even closer.

Oh, yes, closer.

Bella sees stars behind her closed eyelids as her body is filled with mind-numbing electricity. Every inch of her feels alive like never before.

She burns.

Every inch of her is on fire.

Edward's hand slid onto her bare leg,tracing patterns across her warm skin before sliding along her hip and squeezing her waist, then her small breast.

She is lost.

Free falling.

Dangerously close to begging him not to stop.

She doesn't want this feeling to end.

This is so much better than she imagined it would be. Edward's mouth is divine and he tastes of peppermint and something else that is simply him. That unique scent is in its concentrated form inside him, and it seems and she can't get enough.

Edward is trying to keep a tight rein on himself, but it is a losing battle. Bella is wonderfully responsive and soft as satin in his arms. Her skin is like velvet and she tastes of vanilla cherries. He wants to devour every inch of her, every hidden place.

Her whimpering moans are going straight to his dick and he is harder than he can ever remember being before. Edward wants her so much he fears for her safety … from himself.

He pulls back and watches her, enraptured. Her lips are pink, swollen and bruised.

I want you, Bella, I shouldn't but I do. His eyes burn straight into hers as he says the words to himself.

Excitement spins through Bella's body and desire flutters through her center.

She is lustful thoughts and fluttering heart.

Edward thumbs strokes her cheeks as he watches her closely; the smile on his face is gone, replaced by smoldering desire.

He is stunned by what just transpired not quite understand his feelings. He doesn't have words.

He simply turns away and starts the car.

Bella sits bewildered.

Edward watches her confusion as he pulls the car back onto the tarmac.

Being with her would be a mistake … for the first time is forever, he is unsure.

A/N; please review and let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me. I make no profit from my stories.

**A/N:** once again Beta'd by the amazing and wonderful SunflowerFran. If any mistakes remain it's my fault. ..because I do change things right up until I post.

Chapter Five.

The highway swelled and dipped as it meandered along its decent to the valley floor.

Edward hadn't said a word in over an hour and Bella was nervous.

She was still reeling from Edward's kiss and yet he seemed entirely unaffected.

Her lips felt swollen and she ached in places that she had never ached before. Delicious throbbing desire still shimmered through her body even though her breaths had long since calmed.

Not one word left Edward's mouth as he focused on maneuvering the sleek car around the twists and turns. She watched his hands gripping the steering wheel and felt a deep heat settle in her lower stomach. He had long elegant fingers, musician's hands, she thought. While they were fine looking hands for a man, she could see an understated power to them, a dangerous power. The leather cuff on his wrist lent a bad-boy vibe to his overall look that frankly made Bella's inner whore moan in desire.

She almost felt as though she had imagined the kiss and the bright glittering heat in those inscrutable jade eyes. Or maybe she was just that desperate for his attention that her imagination had run away with her she thought, with a sense of panic.

A signpost welcomed them to the town of St Helena and Bella felt a quiver in her stomach at the thought of spending another night beside him. Although this night would differ from the previous one, in that he had touched her now and all she wanted was more. Her mind was a whirlwind of conjecture.

Would he get them a single room or would he get another for her? Would he touch her again?

In fact, would he ever talk to her again?

She swallowed the lump in her throat and searched for the nerve to break the absolute silence between them.

"Where are we going now?"

Edward's eyes slid across the small space and lingered on her face, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips. The shades were absent now, lying discarded on the dashboard along with the silenced cell phone.

"It's a little early but I thought we could find a place to stay for the night. I'm tired of driving."

Bella nodded jerkily and quickly resumed her examination of the countryside.

It was so pretty, all lush green trees and thick grass against the startling backdrop of the mountains. Some of the buildings looked timeworn and were probably heritage sites. Bella longed to see them all.

"Can we go and explore later?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't mind. Do you want to do the whole 'tourist' thing?"

She smiles at his terminology. "Yeah, I do. I've never been to Napa valley before."

They pull into a hotel parking lot and Bella notices that it is a spa-resort type hotel. It looks expensive and she felt a flutter of nerves at the elegant looking building. She had never stayed at anything remotely like this before.

"You want to stay here?"

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice, his green eyes sparkling.

She shakes her head trying to return his direct stare and failing miserably.

"Nothing is wrong with it exactly. It's just fancy."

"Don't you do fancy? You seem like the kind of girl who would enjoy a small dose of luxury now and again."

"Well, maybe I'd like it once I've tried it. I'm sure you will find that there are a lot of things I haven't done before." Bella blushes as she says the words, realising too late, what they sound like.

An invitation.

A challenge.

A chuckle falls from his mouth as he lifts one eyebrow at her while steering the car into a parking bay one-handed. The other hand rests on his thigh. Bella's eyes flicker across the muscled expanse of the denim-covered leg and swallows hard.

Once parked, they retrieved their bags and headed into the lobby. Bella is unsure of herself, and begins to feel very out of her depth.

Edward strides slightly ahead of her, his bag slung easily over his shoulder. He asks for a room at the massive desk and glances at her over his shoulder a smirk firmly in place.

"One room or two?"

She tried to look nonchalant as she shrugs and asks; "Which is cheaper?"

"You want a cheap room?"

"I guess."

"All right then." His smug smirk makes her eyes narrow at him. He is up to something, but she can't figure out what.

She hears him counting money but can't see how much it is over his shoulder and moving would be obvious. Therefore, she stays where she is … her heart pounding hard and fast.

"This way Sir, Madam." A young porter says gesturing for them to follow.

He reaches out asking for their bags, which he places on a trolley.

Bella watches, her eyes wide. She has never been treated like this before and it shows.

Edward ushers her ahead of himself, his hand warm and compelling against the small of her back just above her buttocks. Even though the fabric of her dress, the electric current shimmers between them making her draw in a deep, shuddering breath. Edward watches her ass as she walks just in front of him, his hand resting casually just above its tempting roundness. The ends of her long hair brush his hand with each swaying step she takes. His arousal hasn't lessened at all. Instead, it keeps building, like a storm about to break. He hides the overwhelming lust he feels very well. If anything, his life has taught him to hide all emotions easily and without thought. It was the only way to survive in his world.

He isn't sure how they are going to make it through the night in a single room together.

Nevertheless, the prospect excites him. He had given into temptation and booked them into one of the more expensive suites. He does not intend to take her innocence. However, he will be damned if he won't sample a little more of her sweetness.

She is just too tempting.

She is walking into the lion's den and she has no idea of what lies ahead of her.

They get into the lift and Bella unconsciously leans into his hand where it still rests on her back. Edward smothers a smile as the porter glances at them with a respectful, friendly smile … Admiration in his eyes as he looks at Bella.

The lift stops and they walk slowly along the brightly lit hallway towards their room. Edward can't wait to see the look on her face when she realises that they are spending the night together in the same room.

Edward uses the card key and opens the door nodding for Bella to enter. The porter puts their bags on the floor just inside the door. Edward slips him a tip and grins as the youngster winks at him.

"You're one lucky man. Enjoy your night."

"I will, trust me," Edward's says as he turns to see Bella standing in the center of the room, uncertainly.

She is so beautiful he feels himself harden in response to the sensual picture she makes.

Wild, gently waving hair surrounds her face and cascades down and around her shoulders. Slender legs on full display beneath the short hem of that goddamn, mini dress, which had been driving him fucking crazy all day. The soft leather boots she wears hug her calves snugly and showcase her tiny feet as they balance daintily on low heels. Her face is beyond compare and her eyes are widespread, chocolate pools of terrified desire.

Edward closes the door and gestures around them as he shrugs out of his jacket.

"So? What do you think? "

"It's ... it's amazing. It's so big. Are we staying here ... together?"

He nods and doesn't answer as he slowly places the card key on the small table beside where he stands.

"In the interest of saving money I thought it would be appropriate. Don't you agree?"

She seems mesmerized as she watches him slide out of his jacket. She drags her eyes away and turns, deliberately going to examine the room more carefully.

"Yes, I agree. But I somehow don't think that this room was anywhere close to cheap."

Edward grins at her back, raking his hand through his hair as he watches her beguiling figure closely. She may be naïve, but she is far from stupid.

The room is huge.

The massive, California king bed, sits on a slightly raised dais. A huge, gilt mirror hangs on the opposite wall reflecting the bed and Bella's figure to Edward's inquiring eyes.

Wicked intent makes his body harden still further as he sees her nervous face staring at him in the looking glass.

"Do you want to bathe? Then we can go to dinner downstairs if you'd like." Edward asks softly as he stares at her lovely face intently.

His words break the spell and Bella nods before lifting her bag and walking towards the only other door beside the exit.

As soon as she disappears into the next room, he hears an audible gasp.

"Oh my God."

"Are you okay?"

Edward quickly walks to the room and grins in understanding as he surveys the lavish bathroom complete with huge, sunken tub and waterfall faucet. The shower was entirely glass and had a massive showerhead, which seemed to float overhead.

Soft, wall-to-wall carpet so fluffy that Bella's heels made no sound what so ever, covered the floor completely.

"It's nice." He chuckled. "Enjoy your bath, Bella."

"Nice?" Bella says incredulously. "It's so amazing. My entire bathroom back home would fit in that tub."

Edward laughs at the mental image she paints and turns to leave. He quickly shuts the door before common sense evades him and he shows her just how many uses he can find for the tub.

He digs out his cell phone and switches it back on.

There are three messages.

Two are from Jessica and one is from Aro himself. It simply reads; Get your ass home, now, before it's too late to return with dignity.

Edward's face doesn't betray any fear as he scoffs at the message.

Dignity indeed.

There was no fucking dignity in being a thug.

He briefly skims over the two texts from his ex-girlfriend and deletes them without any thought.

They are pleading and pathetic and he realizes he doesn't care how she feels.

Jessica was never more than a distraction and he never led her on. He was always straight with her and he expects her to understand that he has moved on. It was fun while it lasted, but she wasn't anyone important to him.

Already, Bella is far more important to him … Though Edward cannot understand why.

The sound of running water in the next room reminds him that Bella is more than likely naked now, and in the next room.

He heaves a sigh and sits down on the bed.

Innocent sirens should be outlawed.

Images dance through his mind and he longs to see how lovely she is naked. He imagines her supple curves and long hair and groans into the silent room at the surge of pure lust that settles in his belly.

Fuck it.

He wants to taste her and sink his fingers into her warmth.

He wants to take it all from her.

Everything.

He indulges in a mind fuck of wicked and dirty things that he wants to do to the young and very innocent Bella; even though he knows that he shouldn't.

He hasn't even decided if it is a good idea to have her when she can only be hurt by being with him.

But he still wants a taste.

Just one, small taste.

He lies back and wonders what arousing outfit she will taunt him with tonight.

She seems to have only a small amount of clothing in that bag of hers and yet she still comes out looking runway ready. It must be a gift.

The water runs for a while and then stops as sounds of splashing and moving water can be heard. clearly.

He throws his arm across his eyes and tries to focus on something else.

Anything else except the naked form of Bella.

Naked and wet.

His phone begins to ring and he almost switches it off again, without looking at the caller ID. However, the name catches his eye and he swears beneath his breath as he slowly puts it to his ear and answers it reluctantly.

"Hi Mom."

"Edward. Please come home. I have been worried sick."

He can't imagine his beautiful mother 'worried sick' about anything.

"I need a break Mom and I'm very sure that you know exactly where I am, so there is no need to worry. Just give me some space, please. That is all I'm asking. "

"You know that Aro cannot go on much longer, he is very ill. We need you to take your place. You are my son and I am asking you to do what's right."

"Mom, I know."

"What do you know, Edward?"

"I'm not your son. Not really."

There was a pause and a breath exhaled loudly. "You know what they say about eavesdropping, don't you?" She doesn't bother to deny it.

She would have known as soon as he left that night that he had been there. Esme is always straightforward and doesn't beat around the bush. He has always admired that about her.

"Sometimes, eavesdropping is very informative. However, it doesn't matter how I know, only that I do. Rose is your real daughter, isn't she? She is legitimate so let her take over."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. Yes, Rose is mine but she is a woman and women don't lead directly, only through men. This family has its traditions, as do all families such as ours. Women don't lead, end of discussion. Besides, you say that she is legitimate like you aren't. You couldn't be more legitimate. You are Robert's heir, and my son."

"Rosalie was born for it, Mom and you know it. She had the steely resolve and is gutsy enough to intimidate anyone if she so chooses. She has always been resentful of me for being oldest. She would just love being head of the family. Let me go."

Esme sighs and she pauses again as if considering something. "YOU are the head of this family, Edward and you will take your place just as your father would have wished. If you refuse to come home, you leave us with no choice but to force your hand."

Edward is silent as he realizes they won't ever give up. He will never have a moment's peace from them.

"Why did you take me in?" He changes the subject.

His heart refusing to believe that it had just been a job to her, something his father had insisted upon. He couldn't believe that.

"I was doing my duty in the beginning, and then I fell in love with you, your were so cute and adorable. Just a little baby and then, suddenly, it didn't matter that I hadn't given birth to you, you were my son. Blood doesn't always matter, Edward. I am your mother in all the ways that truly matter."

"Where is she, my birth mother?"

"She is dead."

That answer, provided so effortlessly, ignites a deep curiosity within Edward's soul. He wants to find out more about her— the woman who bore him and then gave him up without a thought.

"How did she die?"

"Does it matter? She is long gone."

Edward rubs his eyes roughly in frustration.

"I don't want the life you have Mom. Can't you understand? Being a Masen isn't what I want. I want to choose my own destiny."

"You are a Masen, Edward, and nothing can change that. You have lived as one for thirty years and enjoyed the fruits of our hard work. Now it's your turn to run things. I cannot protect you from Aro any longer. He will bring you home to us any way he can. Please don't push him too far. You won't like the results. That I can promise you."

The conversation is going in circles and he is tired of it. "Goodbye Mom." His voice is quiet and final.

"Goodbye Edward. Please think about what I've said." The line goes dead then as Esme cuts the call having delivered her warning.

It seemed that Aro was making his move.

It only remained to be seen as to what he would do and where he would strike.

Edward felt the first twinge of unease in his belly as he tried to consider all possibilities.

As far as he knew, he had nothing left for them to use as leverage.

A few moments later the door clicked open and there stood Bella. She was dressed casually enough and yet, she took his breath away.

Dark washed, skinny jeans hugged her slim hips and luscious ass, accentuating her ridiculously long legs. A loose fitting black top fell off one shoulder and molded to her Wonder Bra'd breasts, showing them off to perfection. Damp hair trailed across slender shoulders and dripped small drops of water onto the floor behind her.

Edward knew he was staring but couldn't bring himself to stop. Bella blushed and quickly made her way towards the dressing table, makeup bag in one hand and a pair of black stilettos in the other.

"Do I look okay?"

A small smile flits across his face as he watches her, but his eyes are intensely lustful and dangerous. Edward rises to his feet with panther-like grace; his gait slow and measured, elegantly casual and deadly. "To say you look 'okay' would be a tragedy, Bella."

He walks towards her and stops a few scant inches behind her suddenly, frozen form. His words send shock waves through her. She watches wide-eyed as he stops behind her.

His body heat burns her back and ass, he is that close.

His words and hypnotic tone are pure sex and her body reacts accordingly.

"Because, you look so, fucking beautiful," He whispers right beside her ear, his breath makes the small tendrils of her freshly washed hair tremble against her skin.

Bella's eyes slide shut, as need washed through her like a tsunami.

As crazy and stupid as it is, she needs this beautiful and enigmatic man as much as her next breath.

She isn't sure what she needs exactly, she just wants him to touch her again and she wants to feel him. Maybe he will kiss her again; the thought does crazy things to her heart.

She is once again pounding heartbeats and short panting breaths. Edwards scent envelops her and her senses revel in pleasurable confusion.

"Edward..."

"Yes, Bella?"

He asks as his nose just barely skims her cheek through the curtain of her hair. A wild shiver runs through her entire body and her sex throbs in helpless response. She doesn't know what she was going to ask.

Rational thought has ceased to exist.

The words that she had spoken are more of a plea.

He knows that she is filled with as much lust as he is, and he shamelessly makes it worse by letting his lips mark a trail from her cheek to her neck.

His arousal is painful and he wants nothing more than to rub his cock against her ass.

So he does.

Bella's eyes fling wide at the foreign hardness against the small of her back just above her buttocks. His hips rock into her once and then twice.

Her stilettos drop onto the thick carpet with a muffled thud, because her fingers were too lax to hold them any longer.

Her hand rises hesitantly towards his denim-clad hip, which is directly behind her. Boldly she grips him and pulls him closer still.

A groan falls from his mouth and tickles her; she can feel the warm rush of air from his mouth against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Then her fingers brush cold steel and she realises with a jolt of shock, that it is his gun.

Fear and wanton desire pulse through her as she allows her fingers to slide over and then away from the weapon.

Bella should be afraid of the fact that he has a lethal weapon so casually tucked into his jeans, and yet she isn't. Somehow, she is strangely comforted by its presence.

She knows deep inside that Edward would never hurt her.

Her timid exploration takes her down onto his thigh. His flesh is hard and lithe beneath the thick material and she squeezes slightly as she pulls him closer again.

Edward's hands, which until now had simply been by his sides, rise up and grip her shoulders none too gently.

His fingers massage and then stroke any exposed skin he can find, before sweeping her hair over her shoulder to fall in a deep brown waterfall over her breast.

Bella shivers in aroused anticipation as his uneven breath falls against the nape of her neck. A single hand then cups her chin, as the other slides forwards to her breast.

Edward's lips touch her neck softly at first, whispering across her smooth skin with deliberate slowness making her knees weak and unsteady.

His talented fingers pluck at the tightened bud of her nipple through her bra and she is lost in a whirlpool of want. He places heated kisses along the satiny column before suddenly increasing pressure and opening his mouth against her flesh.

Deep, dangerous, liquid-white heat slides through her center and the runoff pools between her thighs. Bella whimpers and then cries out as Edward bites gently into her neck just below her hairline. His tongue snakes out a moment later and licks the silky skin to soothe the slight pain.

The room is silent except for the sound of their breathing.

Suddenly, just as it began, Edward draws away from her.

Bella stands there dazed and achingly aroused, as she hears the click of the bathroom door, which has her staring incredulously at the empty space behind her.

One side of her understands that he is fighting himself on some level, maybe to protect her. However, the other side of her boils in unfulfilled desire and that part of her wants to stamp her foot childishly and sulk at his abrupt departure.

As her heart returns to normal, she finishes her makeup, keeping it light, with charcoal-darkened eyes, and sheer lip-gloss in her favorite, vanilla flavour. A light dusting of power completes her image.

She still watches the bathroom door.

She is nervous and wary of seeing him again after that sensuous and highly charged encounter between them.

She puts on her high heels and a small spritz of her favorite scent DKNY Delicious. She then curiously goes to explore the balcony.

The view is pretty and she breathes the cool night air in deeply, savoring each lung full. A slight noise behind her alerts her to his presence along with the raising of the tiny hairs on her nape. She knows he is watching and she finds that she likes it far more than she should.

"Are you ready, Bella?" His voice is deep and smoothly sensual; it sends shivers down her spine.

She turns to face him and gasps at the sight.

Edward is understated elegance in a button-down shirt that is a deep shade of green. Black trousers and formal shoes complete his image of laidback male beauty.

The shirt emphasizes Edward's green eyes to such an extent that they practically snapped with shimmering intensity as they stare into Bella's chocolate brown gaze.

For a moment, the world seems to move as they alone stand still and both of them feel it.

A ghost of a smile breaks the spell as it slides across his handsome face. Bella notices that he hasn't shaved and the golden stubble is still present. It makes her fingers itch to touch his chiseled jawline.

Edward stands casually with his hands hooked into his pockets as he waits for her answer.

After another moment of silence, she realises that he had asked her something, but she hadn't replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Shall we go to dinner?" He asks again, amusement clearly evident on his face at her dazed expression.

"Yes." She blushes brightly. "Let me just grab a shawl, it's a bit chilly."

The shawl in question is black lace, and he wonders if it offers much protection at all against the elements. It is very pretty, and its swirling, black patterns accentuating Bella's creamy sun-kissed skin.

She takes his breath away once again, and makes him dream of things he shouldn't even consider, let alone want so desperately.

She isn't for him and he knows it.

Common sense tells him that the longer she is with him, the more danger she could be encounter; the thought of anything happening to her makes his stomach recoil in disgust and anguish.

Edward knows he shouldn't want her quite so much or so desperately.

He can't understand this tempest of emotions that Bella makes him feel.

He wants to devour her as much as he wants to protect her.

Even from himself, if necessary.

Dinner is a fancy affair and Edward finds himself utterly beguiled by a pair of chocolate brown eyes and moist, luscious lips.

Her scent enslaves him and her laughter feeds his long, dead heart.

Her reactions, her answers, as well as the way she dresses are all genuine, and there is no artifice in her, unlike the women he is used to seeing.

She is beautiful, innocent glamour and bewitching sensuality.

Bella makes his body hard and his heart sing.

She is everything he wants, but cannot have. Because he is damned by the sins of his father and she doesn't know it yet.

Being with her would be a huge mistake.

Nevertheless, as the minutes tick by he realizes that she might be the best mistake he has ever made.

A/N; Please let me know what you all think...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own the Twilight Saga and I make no money from my stories.

A/N; As usual, this us Beta'd by the lovely and wonderful SunflowerFran. Any errors that remain are entirely my fault. There will be regular updates on this story now, as I'm sure you have noticed, mainly because my Beta loves Mobward's and she is making me finish this story on pain of death! :) Please review and let me know what you think of the story as a whole. Feedback is just plain awesome.

Chapter Six.

Edward watches as the candlelight illuminates Bella's warm brown eyes with sparkling laughter.

He feels pulled by her natural good humour and unaffected beauty. She is everything he finds attractive in a woman, however; he has to keep reminding himself that she is barely a woman. That should be a deterrent but it has precisely the opposite effect on Edward.

Bella has finally relaxed.

Her nerves were frightful in the beginning of their dinner but now she seems to have forgotten their earlier...encounter.

He is grateful for that.

Edward knows that he shouldn't allow her to get under his skin but he just can't seem to help himself.

He wants to have her so badly that it ties his gut up in knots.

Edward raises his glass of champagne towards her, a somewhat evil smile on his handsome face.

Outwardly, he is calm and completely in control. "Here's to you Bella and all the things you haven't had yet - all the things I can show you." His toast is deliberately provoking and mischievous.

A flush settles across her lovely cheekbones and her eyes flutter with embarrassment as she tries to meet his eyes and fails yet again.

Edward can't wait until she is comfortable enough with him to return his gaze. Even though her shyness is sweet and so interestingly different from what he is used to, all he wants to do is stare into her eyes and see deeply into the very essence of who she is.

Bella boldly raises her glass towards his and as the crystal clinks together, Edward watches her closely.

"So, Bella, am I allowed to ask you about your life?"

"Um, I guess? What would you like to know?"

"What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. It's a mouthful right?"

Edward's lips twitch and his eyes glitter as he lets his gaze dip down to her chest before deliberately trickling back up to her mouth.

"It's lovely. Just like its owner." He intones sardonically, before taking a deep swallow of champagne, his eyes never leaving her face.

Bella's eyes widen at his compliment and she takes a sip of the sparkling liquid in her glass to hide her startled reaction.

"Exactly how old are you?" His brow arches as he asks this question and Bella has a feeling it's important to him.

"Eighteen, nearly nineteen. And you?" She grins at him, suddenly a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He smiles a lopsided smile that is so beautiful it leaves her staring like an idiot.

"I'm thirty years old … nearly thirty - one in fact." Bella doesn't answer, her mouth falling open and her mind doing circles.

Thirty is old.

Much older than she had thought he was.

Oh dear God, he was nearly her father's age!

Well, not quite but - he was still thirty!

Feeling unbalanced, Bella struggles with the fact that he is twelve years older than she is.

She should be disgusted, but she isn't and that worries her somewhat.

There is nothing remotely disgusting about Edward. He is the most sexy, beautiful man she had ever seen.

Surprisingly, all her traitorous mind can think of is how much he must know about women, how much he can teach her.

Heat steals its way across her pale skin until she feels as if she must be glowing like a freaking lighthouse.

Still she is silent.

Edward watches her reaction closely. He sees her almost freak out and then he watches the wild blush settle across her perfect cheekbones which are framed by bright curls. He would give anything to know what caused that surge of embarrassment.

He thinks that maybe he can guess.

"That bad, huh?" His honey-smooth voice is filled with laughter.

Bella shakes her head rushing another sip of her drink only to splutter helplessly as the liquid goes down the wrong way.

Concerned, Edward gets up quickly and takes her glass for her as he pats on her back with soft firm strokes. His hands on her back do nothing for the heat in her face, which hasn't abated in the slightest.

"I'm fine, really." She rasps out after a minute of spluttering. He grins at her widely his tousled hair falling over his forehead enticingly as he leans over her. His spicy aftershave teasing her nostrils and making her stomach do several excited flips.

Edward was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her upturned face.

"God, I'm not that old!" He jokes, eyes glued to hers filled with twinkling humour.

Bella manages a smile as she wipes at her lips with a napkin, trying to find something to distract her from his beautiful face. He must think her such an idiot and that thought makes her stomach roll in self-disgust. Never has she hated her own inexperience more.

Edward was light-years ahead of her and in more than just age.

Bella feels forlorn as she thinks about the mysterious Jessica and probably countless other women with whom he must amuse himself back in London. Why would he possibly want to be with her? Even for a short while?

Edward sees and recognizes the woebegone expression on her lovely face and without thought, he leans in closer to her, his hand tipping her face up to his again.

"Do you think you can forgive me my old age and still travel with me, Isabella? I promise that my infirmities won't be too great a bother." Bella's lips part as she drags much needed air into her starving lungs. His beauty numbs her mind and her lips apparently, but she forces herself to answer.

"Of course I'm still going with you! I really don't think that you are old. I just choked I swear." A winsome smile touches her lips and Edward's gaze falls to her mouth, the look is unmistakably predatory and hungry. It makes her whole body come alive with a wave of pure white heat. Wild tingles racing up and down her spine and a nervous fluttering begins in her stomach. Edward dips his head and kisses her cheek, his mouth touching her skin right beside her own lips. His stubble scrapes her skin ever so slightly, and the sensation is sublime. The urge to catch his lips with hers is overwhelming; a magnetic force is pulling her towards him. She feels light headed and felt as though she is falling into him, quite literally.

"I'm glad to hear it Bella. You had me worried there for a minute." He straightens and goes back to his chair, grinning with boyish sensuality as his hand rakes through his mane of caramel hair once again. The movement is so very him that it makes her smile softly.

Dinner, when it came, was fabulous, but neither of them consumed very much. Instead, they ordered another bottle of champagne.

"So, your Dad is chief of police in Forks and your mother is remarried and living in Florida. You have no brothers or sisters and you have a strange desire to travel across the country before you settle in and go to college. How did you manage to convince your parents that it was a good idea to let you out of the house?"

Bella giggled at the teasing note in his voice as he recited all she had told him in such a condensed version of her life.

They were both holding their champagne flutes and leaning on the dinner table, their bodies angled towards each other.

The dining room was almost empty, due to it being late. However, neither of them seemed to want to leave, so they stayed; talking and drinking, Bella shared her life with Edward while he remained strangely silent on the subject of his.

A server came and lit the candelabra on their table with a flourish as the overhead lights were muted, too. They watched the dim candlelight flicker and caress their faces, while the world began to spin for Bella.

"What can I say? I'm very convincing when I want to be." Bella laughs again as she stares directly at Edward over the rim of her glass, alcohol having dissolved her inability to look at him directly.

He revels in her direct stare and finds himself unwilling to break the intimate connection they both feel.

"Yes, I can imagine all too well how you managed that feat. You are one, very beguiling girl, Isabella." He sees her expression of unconcealed desire which is directed at him and realizes, that unwittingly he has increased his own temptation three fold by admitting that to her.

"I think maybe you have had enough alcohol. I shouldn't have allowed you to drink so much."

"No, I'm fine really. I like champagne. I'm a bit shocked they didn't ask for my I.D though. Don't they typically check?"

"I would be shocked if they did. I paid enough for the pleasure of staying here for them not to worry about such trivialities, trust me."

"Oh I do."

"Shall we go and explore the town before bed? The moon is full tonight and we should be able to see nearly everything."

"Midnight sightseeing?" She giggled. "Yeah, okay. Why not?" They left the restaurant, Bella none too steady on her four-inch high stilettos. Edward grinned at her wobbling with unconcealed laughter.

"Are you okay?" She laughs again with glee.

"The floor is moving, not me."

Edward wraps an arm around her, his touch creating waves of tingles across her waist and back.

"Silly girl. It's definitely you wobbling, not the floor. Shall we just go up to the room instead of sightseeing?"

She shakes her head emphatically, sending chocolate brown hair flying around her face and shoulders. Its scent is delicious, and reminds him of fresh apples.

"No, Edward. I want to see the moon with you." Slowly and softly, her arm steals its way around his waist, her fingers stroking unconsciously as they a slide across his back.

"Where is your gun?" She asks too loudly. Edward glances around nervously, but there are few people around this time of night.

"I have it, but it's just not in my trousers tonight. Too obvious, you know."

"Mmmm. It makes me feel safe to know you have it. Is that totally weird? I mean does it make me crazy that I feel safe with you, perfect stranger?" Bella finds that so funny. A perfect stranger - yes, he was indeed perfect.

And she is perfectly drunk.

Edward watches one brow arched as she begins to giggle wildly.

"What is so funny, Isabella? God, I knew that you were drinking too much. Have you ever had alcohol before?"

"Nah, this is the first time. But I like it … A lot."

"You won't like it much in the morning."

"I'm sure you can make me feel better, Edward. You take my mind off everything. You are really good at that. Why are you calling me Isabella now?"

Her casual admittance of how much she thinks of him makes Edward laugh aloud this time. He acts casually enough, but his heart is pounding, her simple admission isn't something he didn't know already, and yet, hearing from her lips makes it real. Whereas sophisticated beauties leave him emotionless, this slip of a girl actually makes him remember that he has a pulse.

"Oh, I really like you drunk way more than I should little girl." Edward mutters beneath his breath before he says, "I call you Isabella because I like your full name. It's exotic, sexy. Very you."

"Really? Do you know, you're the first person to say my full name that hasn't made me cringe. Your voice is what does it I think." Bella stumbles and is held up by Edward's arm. "I really like your voice, Edward."

"Really? What else do you like?" The question is out before he realises that he shouldn't be playing this word game with a drunken teenager.

Her face is tilted upwards as they walk slowly down the deserted street. Moonlight illuminates her every feature, each dip and rise in startling white clarity.

He watches her as she watches the moon.

"Mmmm, I like everything about you." She admits it easily as her fingers stroke along waistband of his trousers.

Edward feels desire in a way he has never known before flood over him. Lust hits him hard and fast, he struggles with the urge to turn her around and press her up against the wall besides them, hiding them in the perfectly concealing shadows. He wants to taste her lips again and feel her petal soft skin against his own. He wants her naked body pressed to every inch of his. He wants to take everything she has to give.

However, he won't let himself.

A strange and entirely unfamiliar sense of morality grips him. He doesn't want her to be drunk when he takes her. Even though he knows that he shouldn't be 'taking' her at all.

His life is still too complicated for her sweet innocence. She is the very opposite of his life and he doesn't want to drag her into the life his family lives.

He shouldn't want her half as much as he does; however, there is no denying the need he feels for her. It's like a living breathing thing; this pulsing, deep dark desire that she brings to life inside of him. It's more than lust; he knows that on a deeper level, he wants to possess her in every way imaginable. He wants to be able to claim her for his own before the whole world.

However, he can't bring himself to be the one that strips the innocence from her eyes. Not sexually, for he wants to teach her all he knows in bed; the innocence he doesn't wish to destroy is the innocence that comes from knowing little about life and just how ugly it can be. His life is ugly, violent and cruel. It has no place in it for someone like her.

The things he has done would make her flesh crawl.

There is blood on his hands.

Countless lives taken on the orders of another, and yet, he cannot blame Aro entirely. He is a man and he has done those acts with full possession of all his faculties. Edward isn't one to blame others for his own sins.

He has enjoyed the lifestyle of his family many times, and it would be a bold-faced lie to say otherwise. He has loved the booze, the women, the drugs, the freedom and the fear that his family name engendered in others. It was an addictive cocktail to a young man.

Power is undoubtedly addictive.

It is his innate morality, which prevents him from being what he is meant to be and accepting his fate.

He doesn't wish to become the monster he sometime sees when he looks into a mirror.

If he becomes the head of his family, he will lose whatever control he has over his own life and he will have no choice but to become a mob boss in the truest sense of the word.

Bella makes him want a life he had never desired before.

A normal life.

He hasn't known her long, and yet it doesn't matter in the slightest.

Her head droops to his shoulder as they continue their trek through the almost silent town. The only audible sounds are their footsteps on the pavement.

"You never answered me." The drunken beauty beside him says, a slight lisp entering her words. He allows himself the luxury of scenting her hair, his nose lightly skimming the soft tendrils that frame her forehead, before he smiles at her upturned face.

"Didn't I?"

"No ... You didn't. And ... Are you smelling me?"

He laughs loudly then, as he realises a drunk Bella is a candid Bella. "I like the smell of your hair. It smells like apples and vanilla."

"I like how you smell too, Edward. I want to taste you." The words, spoken so innocently, bring a not so innocent picture to his mind and he groans as he shakes his head and laughs again.

"Bella, you shouldn't say things like that to me."

She smiles at him her wide eyes slightly unfocused. "Why not? Don't you want me?"

They stop walking and Bella turns to face him, before falling against his chest with drunken imbalance. "I want you." She states a moment later as she gazes up at him, her tiny hands clutching his shirt for balance.

"You don't know me Bella. You shouldn't want me."

Bella smirks as her eyes suddenly become startlingly focused and directed at his mouth.

"Can I ask you a favour, Edward?"

He hesitates only for a moment before giving into the desire to grant her wish. He has a feeling it will be something he shouldn't do.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

She sways again, holding onto the anchor of his shirt like a lifeline. His hands come to rest on her hips and he tries not to dig his fingers into the soft supple flesh beneath the denim just as he wants to.

"Kiss me." She implores as her wide, deep brown eyes lift to his.

His heart actually stops beating for a full second, even though he half expected a kiss to be her request.

"Please Edward. Kiss me again ... I want to feel you again ... I want to taste you..." Her words do indecent things to his body and suddenly he is rock hard and filled with an uncontrollable passion to have her just as he is dying to.

With a single hand he strokes her hair back from her face before walking her deeper into the shadows which surround them on all sides. He doesn't speak nor does he voice all the reasons why they shouldn't do this.

Edward knows he shouldn't touch her again but he wants to so badly it fucking hurts.

Her back hits the side of a building none too gently, as he follows her closely, pushing her with his body. A gasp falls from her mouth at the sudden roughness of an absolutely silent Edward.

He is deep-heated kisses and uneven breathing as he lifts her face and bends down slanting his mouth onto hers with raw urgency. Her lips are like velvet beneath his and he parts them with force. This kiss is nothing like the last one. This kiss is desperate and decadently forbidden. Bella clings to his broad shoulders helplessly as she gets her wish fulfilled.

His tongue snakes into her mouth, teasing and dancing with hers. Slowly, sensual as he tastes every inch of her mouth. Her legs give out and she finds herself pinned against the cold bricks behind her. Her head is spinning and she is drunk on more than just champagne.

Edward's hands touch and squeeze their way down her body until they reach her ass. With heart stopping ease, he lifts her entirely off her feet. He opens her legs wide as he surges against her, his body flush against hers. On instinct alone, she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling herself closer to him in the process. Edward groans into her open mouth as her heated center rests directly over his cock. His hand rests over her tailbone as he pushes her against his erection, again and again, showing her how to rub herself against him. The other hand is anchoring them onto the building behind her as if to keep them in place.

He releases her mouth and presses a single kiss onto her chin before pulling back, his breathing as harsh as hers.

Indecision and dangerous lust fill his glittering eyes as they rapidly rake her face, darting between her eyes and lips repeatedly. Their foreheads touch as they lean against one another. Bella's fingers trace his jaw line and lips with curious intensity before sliding into his hair. She sighs in pleasure at the silky feeling between her fingers, it is better than she imagined. She is thrilled being able to touch him like this and at having him touch her this way.

"Bella, this shouldn't happen between us ... I'm not right for you..."

Edward begins to tell her all the reasons she shouldn't want him but he doesn't finish as Bella's mouth is on his, her lips tracing his with inexperienced, pleading sensuality that makes his cock throb against her center. His face is pained as well as harsh with surprised hunger as he gives in to her demands.

He grips her jaw between unforgiving fingers as his mouth begins to move with hers, over hers, his tongue thrusting deeply into her eager mouth once again and taking control of their kiss with devastating thoroughness.

He keeps her pinned against the wall with his hips alone as his desperate hands frame her face lovingly; hungrily holding her hostage as he devours her just as he has wanted to from the moment he saw her.

Mine.

The word flutters through the brink of the lustful insanity, which clouds his mind as she pulls him closer and closer still.

Oh yessss, Isabella, mine.

Bella whimpers softly as he leaves her mouth and trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Edward hikes her higher against him as his hungry lips seek her softness.

Bella's fingers are woven through his hair tightly and she holds him to her as if her strength alone is enough to keep him this close.

Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop. She pleads in her mind.

She experimentally rocks against the delicious hardness in his trousers and smiles softly at the guttural and muffled curse word he says into her skin. His hands pull her top upwards until the cool night air caresses her pert breasts encased in a lacey black bra. She wore it for him even though she didn't dare dream that he would see it earlier this evening. His hooded, glittering jade eyes deliberately dip down to examine her heaving breasts, and Bella feels her face flush as embarrassment floods her insides. And yet there is nothing but beautiful hunger on his face and it dissolves her uncertainty along with her shyness. With slow fingers, he pulls aside the flimsy fabric hiding her from his gaze while his eyes watch her reaction carefully.

It is the single most erotic thing that Bella has ever experienced; watching Edward, watch her.

Her nipples are rosy puckered nubs of desire, which harden still further at his heated gaze slides over them igniting a hunger deep within her body. Butterflies flutter madly in her stomach as he lowers his face to her chest, never once breaking eye contact. She cries out loudly as his mouth closes over a single sensitive peak, drawing it into his mouth with deep tugs. Bella's back arches and she unwittingly pushes her entire chest into his face.

It feels so good to have his lips and hands on her body, so right. She is electrified blood and shuddering body and mindless, heated desire. Edward's hands greedily frame both of her breasts pushing them together and sucking both nipples into his mouth at once. Bella is almost incoherent as sensation flows over her and through her with unrelenting urgency. Her hips rock into him repeatedly as she clutches his head to her tighter still. She doesn't fully understand the need she feels. She only wants him closer and closer.

Through half-closed eyes, Bella sees a shadowy figure enter the alleyway across from them. She watches as the large man stops to watch them. Head cocked almost sarcastically to one side, his whole stance is dangerous and menacing. He reaches casually into his long coat, and with slow, deliberate movements, he withdraws a gun. He locks eyes with Bella's and she stiffens as fear rushes through her killing the desire and arousal. He begins to walk towards them, not bothering to conceal his presence, his footsteps obvious now.

The sound, which echoes off the walls, breaks them apart as Edward hears the stranger approach. He freezes and glances upwards to where Bella's eyes are fixed.

It feels unreal to her befuddled mind, the entire scenario with an armed man stalking them. Maybe she is imagining it. But Edward's reaction is so intense she realizes that she isn't dreaming.

"Fuck." Edward growls his voice is rough, angry and worried all at once.

He drops her to her feet and helps her pull her top back into place before rapidly pulling her along with him down a side street that leads off from where they were standing, leaving the stranger to follow them.

"Edward what is it?"

He doesn't answer. He only drags her with him faster as he practically runs along the dark and narrow street her hand clasped tightly in his.

She struggles to keep up with him, but the stilettos she wears are not made for running.

"Run Bella," He says above her. His tone is harsh, as he demands she keep up with him. Her alcohol-induced haze disappears quickly as she senses that something is very wrong.

He reaches into his shirt and then a cold, loud click echoes against the walls that surround them, and she sees the flash of steel in his hand. A shudder wracks her body violently as she knows he has drawn his gun. Holding it with knowledgeable ease, he pulls her faster, until somehow they are in the hotel parking lot and Edward is sliding the gun back into a hidden holster inside his shirt.

The lobby personnel all look at them in shock as they run towards the lift, and it's not until they are safely inside that Edward pulls her to him in a fearfully tight hug.

It's angry and filled with emotion.

Its very intensity terrifies her.

"Edward, what is it? Please tell me what is going on!"

He shakes his head, refusing to answer her question as he pulls out his phone, dialing with fierce precision on the large screen. He puts it to his ear as the lift ascends to their floor, his movements agitated and angry.

Bella can faintly hear it ringing against his ear, as she is held against his chest in the same, bone crunching hold as before.

Suddenly, just as the lift doors swoosh open, Edward's speaks and Bella jumps at the unexpected quiet violence in his tone.

"What the fuck was that?"

Bella can hear a voice on the other end.

It's definitely male but she cannot make out the reply. Edward wraps his free arm around her waist as he draws her along the passageway towards their room. His touch affects her even with the gravity of the situation, and her drunken mind, as well as her body, responds instantly with tingles and a pulsing heat between her thighs.

"What is he doing here? I told you to leave me the fuck alone..." There was a short pause as Edward listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

They reached their room door as Edward takes the card key and swipes it along the groove. The door opens silently and they go inside.

"Are you having me followed all the fucking time? Really? Well, she is no one. Just some girl I gave a ride to."

The words said so casually and without any inflection shred Bella's heart and she tries to hide it by pushing away from Edward and going into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she leans against it tiredly. Eavesdropping, she stays there.

"Don't trouble yourself with the meaningless pieces of ass I use, Aro, or you will run out of men to send you Intel. Okay? She means nothing to me. She is just the latest in a long line of distractions. Leave her out of this."

Another pause of complete silence as Edward listens to Aro's words. Bella is trying her best to stifle the sob that hovers on her lips at his casual and callous words.

A piece of ass. Is that really how he sees her? As drunk as she is, those words cut like knives. But, in fact, she reasons with herself, what does she expect after only having known him for a few days?

Eternal devotion?

Undying love?

She scoffs at her own stupidity as she goes to the basin to wash her face and maybe sober up a bit in the process.

"I won't do it Aro. Nothing has changed. Ask mother, she will tell you. I won't come back to that. I fucking can't all right?" Edward's voice is raised and angry. The sound is so different from his normal honeyed tone that Bella feels her stomach tense and tighten in shameful fear. What could possibly be so wrong, she thinks as she stares at her own reflection in the looking glass.

"Call him off."

Silence and then, "Well, I will take my own measures, too.

With that, the call ended abruptly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She sighs as she dries her face and opens the door to Edward's glorious, yet worried face. His bronze hair is a mess as usual and his eyes are intense as they rake her face and body as if taking an inventory.

"Are you all right?" He asks again at her silence.

Bella nods and she still stares at him, the hurt shining in her eyes alerting him to the reason for her silence.

"It's not true, Bella, but I had to say it. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But you should know that not one word I said was true." He reaches out, trails a single finger across her cheek, and then along the curve of her lower lip. It trembles beneath his touch and he senses the anger evaporate from his body.

"Will you tell me what's going on Edward?" He shakes his head angrily as he stalks away from her toward the balcony.

After a loaded pause, he turns to her and there is resignation in his face along with sadness.

"Bella, we have to part now. We can't travel together anymore. I'm sorry. I'll give you enough money to get back to Forks."

His brows draw together as he tries to squash whatever emotion is razing his insides, trying desperately to ignore Bella's expression.

"There are people following me. If you're with me, you aren't safe. I should have realized sooner that you would be a target, but I wasn't prepared for you. I didn't realize how much I would ... like you."

Bella nods slowly, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest as it threatens to suffocate her.

This is over almost as quickly as it began.

Tears sting her eyes as she turns away from him, feeling stupid and immature for her pathetic reaction. She wishes she could just say good-bye and walk away with dignity, but all she can do is cry.

She tries to focus on something else. "Who are they?" Bella swallows to try to dislodge the lump in her throat, "The people who are after you."

She feels him behind her and closes her eyes tightly as she wraps her arms around her own middle in an effort to ease the pain in her chest. Large warm hands slide onto her shoulders and the connection eases the pain instantly. Edward stands behind her just breathing her in for immeasurable heartbeats before turning her around to face him.

"They are dangerous people who want me to do something I have no intention of doing. I have refused time and again, but they won't take no for an answer. If they believe that you mean anything to me at all, they will use you to force me to comply with their wishes."

She gazes up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears that she tries bravely to hold in. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure they know the truth, now. After all, how much can I mean to you after only a few days, right?"

His beautiful face is tortured as his gaze washes over every inch of her face; every inch of skin as if, he is memorizing everything about her.

"I wasn't prepared for you, Bella. But you mean more to me than is rational or even right. I will protect you at any cost, know that." Edward leans down and presses his mouth to hers.

The fire ignites and they kiss wildly … Lips clinging and tongues tangling.

Edward is the one to break the contact as he frames her face with both hands. "Get changed for travel and pack your bag. We have to get you on the next plane out of this town."

He pulls away from her then and at once becomes detached and unemotional.

With her heart breaking, Bella hurries to do as he said. She shoves clothing into her bag as she pulls on sneakers and a jacket. She doesn't realize that her face is streaked with tears until moisture falls onto her hands as she zips up the bag for the last time. Wiping madly at her eyes she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and she is stunned by what she sees.

The carefree, adventure-seeking girl is gone, and in her place is a pale, frightened looking woman.

Edward takes her arm and pulls her with him as soon as she exits the bathroom.

With one, last longing glance at the unused bed, she is urged out of the room down the hall, and into the lift.

Once in the car, they silently make their way towards the airport.

A/N; Please review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
